What Happens Now?
by nerdyhpfan
Summary: Three years later, Harry is ready to commit to marriage. But what happens when an unexpected mission rears it's ugly head? Rated T for later chapters. Hopefully daily updates! :
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

That day was just another normal day at the Auror Department. Harry had recently finished an assignment with his crew and was finishing some paper work that had been piling up. Just as he signed the last document, his beautiful girlfriend strolled into the room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back to the Burrow for lunch?" she asked him, sitting on his lap. "Mum's making meatball sandwiches and I knew they're your favorite."

"Of course." Harry said. "Let me just get these to Kinglsey and I'll meet you at the fireplaces."

_This is it. _He told himself. _All of the Weasleys are there now and most of the Ministry too. Okay, I am going to propose to my girlfriend._


	2. Engaged

CHAPTER 1

ENGAGED

Harry told Ginny that he was taking paperwork to Kingsley's office. He knew that she knew enough about the ministry to know if he went or not. So, he made his way to the Minister for Magic's office. When he got there, he noticed that Kingsley wasn't there. He was probably downstairs already.

Harry made his way to the lifts. He pushed 'Atrium' and got lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice Ron get onto the lift.

"Good luck, mate." Ron said.

Harry looked up and saw his best mate. "Hey, thanks. Why are you just going down now?"

"I just got back from that crazy assignment you sent me on. I don't even have the paperwork done."

Harry just laughed. "It had to be done and I thought you'd be the right bloke to do it. I mean you know him on a personal level."

"I couldn't have asked him at home?"

"Nope, it had to be at the shop. In public."

"But why would George be selling some dark objects?"

"We all knew he wasn't really, but you know we have to check up on any suspicious activity."

Ron just rolled his eyes.

The two friends stepped off the lift. Ron gave Harry one last _good luck_ look and raced off to hide behind one of the fireplaces.

Harry saw Ginny's unmistakeable long Weasley-red hair. He snuck up behind her and got down on one knee.

"Ginny?" he said. She turned around and saw Harry on one knee. She gasped.

"Ginny, you know that I love you very much. Right?"

"Harry, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Ginny said.

"I love you so much that I would like to give you this." He pulled out a midnight blue box. As he did this, Ginny gasped. He opened it and said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Ginny was too excited to speak. She just nodded her head vigorously. Harry smiled and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. He stood up and kissed her lightly.

"I have one more surprise for you." Harry said. As soon as he said this, all of the Weasleys and their closest friends came flooding toward them.

The women all gave Ginny and Harry hugs and the men gave Harry a handshake and Ginny a hug. Harry couldn't help but notice that some of the people he wished were there, couldn't be.

If only his parents could be there. But he couldn't think of that now. It would ruin the moment. Ginny was busy showing off her ring. Harry thought that he had done a fairly choosing the ring. It was three dimonds beautifully set on a silver band with gold accents. The witch at the jewelry shop told Harry that the three dimonds represented their past, present, and future together. Harry thought that it fit their relationship perfectly. Harry had known Ginny, on a personal level, since second year when he rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. Ever since then, she had become like a little sister to him. When they started seeing each other in their sixth year, it had taken Ron a while to get used to the idea that his best mate was going to date his little sister. Now,

there. "Hi Luna." Harry said. "How have you been."

"Oh, I've been just fine." she said, sounding as dreamily as ever. Luna had always reminded Harry of what he once heard an American muggle call a hipie. She was always so peaceful and her radish earrings helped confirm his suspisions. "Congratulations Harry and Ginny. I do hope that you will accept my apologies that we couldn't be at the Ministry. We were helping my father. He's working as hard as ever with the Quibbler."

"It's absolutely okay, Luna" Ginny said. "It's much better to see you without the crowds."

Luna smiled at this. She and Ginny had always been good friends.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing. George, who was sitting at the table rolled his eyes at his mother. Angelina was perched on his lap and told Mrs. Weasley, "Where they always are."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. All of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Rolf would not fit at the kitchen table. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie had set up their trusty tent and tables. Harry guessed that Ron had smelled food, as he came downstairs followed by a very pink Hermione.

Before anybody sat down for dinner, George confronted Harry. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"Oh c'mon Harry. Why'd you send Ron to the shop to investigate?"

Harry laughed. "Oh. That. We overheard in the Atrium the other day that you made the Peruvian Darkness Powder strictly for evil. Kingsley would have been on my case forever if we didn't investigate."

"I know. I'm teasing you." George laughed.

"Hey, have you and Angelina talked about names yet?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"I know it's not my son, but, I think that your mother and father would be happy to have a grandson named Fred. It's not my buisness or anything. I was just thinking."

"Ron, I need to talk to you." Harry said, pulling his best mate aside. "I wanted to ask you to be my best man."

Ron smiled. "As long as you promise not to break my sister's heart again."

Harry laughed. "Never. I solemnly swear."

Ron smiled.

Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself. It looked as if she had been cooking for days. Harry thought that Ron looked slightly nervous. He gave his best friend a reassuring look. He also gave Ron the 'Loser' signal. Only Ron knew what that meant.

After the main course, everybody was so full that they could hardly move. But, of course, they all wanted Mrs. Weasly's infamous deserts. Harry just hoped that there was treacle tart. Before desert came, Ron asked Harry to talk in private. He looked as if what he wanted to say was important.

Harry and Ron went to where they played Quidditch over the summers. "I'm so nervous. I know that 'Mione wants her parents here, but she also knows that they don't remember her. What should I do?"

"You let me take care of her parents. You focus on what your mission is."

"Remind me how to do it again?"

But before Harry could, Hermione found them. "There you two are. I was looking for you. It's time for desert."

Harry smiled at his two best friends. They were so cute together.

Harry got back to the table before Ron and Hermione. "Okay, they're coming." he said as he sat back down next to Ginny. Ron had asked his mother to make a cake in the shape of an engagement ring. Then, without using magic, Ron himself, wrote, "Hermione, will you marry me?" in icing. When the pair of them got back to the table, the cake was the first thing Hermione saw. She gasped and turned around to see her boyfriend on one knee and with a ring box in his hands. "Merlin. Two engagements in one day." she said.

Ron cleared his throat and said, "Hermione, I love you so much. So, in full view of our family and friends, I ask you, Hermione Jean Granger, to marry me, Ronald Billius Weasley."

Hermione said, "That was the cheesiest engagement I've ever heard. But, yes. Yes, I will marry the one and only Ronald Billius Weasley."

Ron smiled and sighed in relif. He slipped the small dimond on his new fiancee's left ring finger and kissed her.

Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic. "My little Ronni-kins and my little Ginny. Engaged in the same day! We've got so much to do! First things first, a double wedding or two seprate?"

"Mum, its okay. We've got a while to plan." Ginny said.

"Of course you think so, honey."

"Mum, calm down." said Ron. "I promise, we'll be okay for now."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and sat down. "Cake anyone?" she asked. "It's Vanilla."

Of course, everybody accepted.

That same day, a long time friend of Harry, Ron, and Hermione was also propsing to his girlfriend. They had only known each other as classmates but Neville had fallen for Hannah shortly after the battle.

Hannah was working at the Leaky Cauldron that day. She was the landlady after all. After work that day, Neville left the Hogwarts grounds so that he could apparate directly to Hannah. He planned a lovely surprise dinner. It was their three-year aniversary.

When he arrived at the pub, he saw that Hannah was just finishing her shift. _Perfect. _He thought. _I can steal her away, right away._

Hannah saw Neville and waved. She took off her apron behind the bar and came over to him. "Ready to go?"

"Of course. I thought you might want to go to that lovely Italian resturant on the muggle side of town."

"Perfect, let me just get my coat."

The pair walked the short distance to the small Italian cafe just down the street. They talked about how their day was, all while holding hands.

When they reached the cafe, they were seated in a booth at the back. They ordered dinner and had a lovely time. After dinner, they went outside. Neville led Hannah to a nearby vineyard. He asked her, "Do you want your present now?"

Hannah nodded her head yes.

"Okay then, close your eyes." She did so. Neville got down on one knee. "Okay open."

When Hannah opened her eyes, she saw that Neville was on one knee with a small square box in his hand. She gasped.

"Hannah Abbott, though we were rarely together at Hogwarts, we have become close. I promise to be your shoulder to cry on, should you need it, the wind beneath you wings, and anything else you may need. All I ask for in return is that you become my wife."

Too shocked to say anything, Hannah frantically nodded yes. Neville smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. They shared a kiss under the olive branches.


	3. Uncovering Facts

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Keep on reading and reviewing! :)**

CHAPTER 2

UNCOVERING FACTS

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to head off to work at the Ministry. Ginny was just starting to play on the Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch team.

Harry was up before all of the Weasleys. He left a note saying that he had to check up on his latest project. He went to the fireplace and floo'ed directly to his office.

When he got there, he found his IN box full of latest reports. He saw that the most of the simple reports were done. He frantically searched for a certain report. He couldn't find it. He searched everywhere. He made sure that it wasn't filed. He double and triple checked his IN box. He found it odd that Ron didn't file his report.

He quickly went to his fireplace and floo'ed Ron. When his head appeared at the burrow, he wisper-shouted for Ron. "Ron? Ron? Are you up?" He heard the familiar sound of feet on the floor. The feet reached the fireplace and they belonged to Ron.

"Harry, what are you doing at work already?" Ron asked, groggily.

"I needed to read up on some reports. Speaking of which, where is your assignment report? I need to see what happened."

"I could have sworn I put it in your IN box yesterday afternoon. Did you check there?"

"Yes. Multiple times and my OUT box was empty."

"Don't worry, boss. We'll find it." Ron was in work mode now. "Let me just throw on my robe and I'll be right over."

"Sounds good. I've gotta floo over to Hogwarts, so I might not be here when you get here. Just start looking."

"Will do." said Ron turning away.

When Harry pulled his head out of the fire, he grabbed some more floo powder, spread it in the fireplace, and yelled "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Herbology Dormitory." He needed to talk to Neville Longbottom.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and saw that Neville was still asleep. He grabbed a quill and parchment off of Neville's desk. He wrote a quick note to him.

**Neville, **

**I was here. I need to talk to you. Please either send me an owl or floo me ASAP. I need to talk to you about the case we are helping the Magical Law Enforcement uncover. **

**-Harry**

**P.S. Ginny and I got engaged last night. So did Ron and Hermione. :)**

Harry floo'ed back to his office. When he stepped out of the fireplace, he almost walked right into Ron. "I just floo'ed right to your office but the fireplace was locked." he said. Harry just rolled his eyes. He let both of them in and sat down beside his desk. He looked at the parchment that was centered on his desk. In Ron's sloppy scrawl it said,

George Weasley

Suspicious Activity: Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder

Confirmed: No, not for evil

"I also started this report." Ron said as he handed Harry another piece of parchment.

Frank and Alice Longbottom- recovering from the Cruicatis Curse in St, Mungo's.

Only son Neville Longbottom- Herbology teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Case:

Find Barty Crouch JR. who assisted in the curse, interrogate and return to Azkaban within the next month.

Question Neville and his Grandmother.

Harry groaned. Just another case for him to do.

"Barty is in cell 302. They are bringing him down to the holding cells this afternoon along with two Dementors to keep him in check. They have given us permission to use Virituserum. We also have summoned Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. She will be here at 1 o'clock. Now we just need Neville."

Just then, there was a tap at the window. Harry got up and brought the owl to his desk. He saw an envelope addressed to him, in Neville's handwriting.

Harry,

I'm available to talk today from noon to three. I hope I can help.

-Neville

P.S. Congrats! Tell Ron too!

Harry wrote a quick reply.

**Neville,**

**Great. Floo right to my office. Either Ron or I should be in here.**

**-Harry**

**P.S. Thanks!**

He attached the letter to the owl's leg and it took off into the early morning light. "Where did you find the paperwork?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron was turning red. "On my desk. I must have been in a big rush to get home last night that I forgot to put it in your IN box. Sorry."

"It's okay, mate. Just don't let it happen again." Harry sighed. He had a mountain of paperwork to read over and file. _Duties of the head of office... _he thought.

Harry hadn't even gotten through half of his paperwork when there was a knock in the fireplace. Harry got up and let Neville in.

"Thanks for coming, Neville. Let me just go get Ron and we'll tell you what's happening. I think you'll be intrigued."

"Okay. I'll wait here." Neville said.

Harry went over to the next office. He saw that Ron wasn't there. Harry guessed that he was in the cafeteria eating. He went back to his office and saw Ron. "How did you get in here?"

"Magic." Ron said.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Anyway, Neville. We are conducting a mission with the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. We have suspicions that Bellatrix might have a Horcrux of her own."

Neville went very pale at mention of this.

"We don't think that she is in a new body, but if we can finish her off, we can recover your parents. Your grandmother will be here shortly. We have some questions about their life before they were Crucio'd. You only have to answer if you feel comfortable answering them, but any answer might help us recover them."

"That would be great!" Neville said. "But the Healers at St. Mungo's said that there was nothing we could ever do to help them."

"That was before we found this new evidence." Ron said.

"You should also know that we have a very weak Barty Crouch JR. in a holding cell downstairs. He should be able to give us some answers." Harry said.

"O-okay." Neville said.

"If it makes you more comfortable, we can question you separately. But you can also stay in the room to learn his answers if you would like. He will not be able to know your answers. He will also be given Virituserum."

"No, I want to know his answers. And I'm sure my grandmother will want to, too." Neville said.

"Great." said Harry. "We can question you and your grandmother in an interrogation room up here, but we are required to question Crouch in one of the trial rooms downstairs because he is accompanied by Dementors."

"While we wait for your grandmother," Ron said. "How has teaching at Hogwarts been?"

"Great." Neville said, cheering up instantly. "Pomona is there for now, correcting me of I need help. But I haven't needed her help yet."

"Pomona?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Yea I forgot, you know her as Professor Sprout. She's an awesome mentor." Neville told them.

"Sounds like you have a lot of fun." Ron said.

"I do, the first years are a lot of fun. I know or know of the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years. So its a good time." Neville said with a smile.

Just then, there was a roaring in the fireplace and Augusta Longbottom stepped out.

"Hey, Gran. What's up?" Neville said as he gave his grandmother a hug.

"I'm good, Neville. Harry, Ron." Augusta said.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom. Please follow us, we have some questions for you guys." Harry said. They walked a short way down the hall to the closest interrogation room.

"Okay," Harry began. "These questions may sound stupid or obvious, but we need your exact words for the report. Also, we understand if you cannot answer a question because of bad memories but we would like to get as much information as we can from you guys."

"Okay, we'll try to answer all of your questions." Neville said.

Ron got some parchment, ink, and a quill to record the questions. The parchment already had the questions on it, they just needed answers. "Like Harry said, some of the questions are weird and obvious, but we need exactly what you say."

"Okay, let's get started. Neville, can you answer first?"

"Yes, I can. I'll answer all questions truthfully and to the best of my ability." he said.

"Great. Firstly, please state your full name."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Blood Status?"

"Pure Blood."

"Birthdate?"

"July 30, 1980."

"Birth Parents?"

"Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Occupation?"

"Aurrors and parts of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Were they your primary caretakers?"

"Until December of 1981, yes. But after that, no."

"Who was your primary caretaker as of December of 1981?"

"Mrs. Augusta Longbottom."

"Blood Status?"

"Pure Blood."

"Occupation?"

"Hers or mine?"

"Hers."

"Order of the Phoenix."

"Your occupation?"

"Herbology professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Order of the Phoenix."

"Wife, girlfriend, or fiancee, if applicable."

"Hannah Abbott"

"Occupation?"

"Landlady of the Leaky Cauldron in London."

"Great, we've got your basic information. Now we're going to ask you a little bit about your parents. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Where are they currently residing, exactly?"

"Room 302 at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"Is it true that the Cruciatus curse was used on them by Barty Crouch JR. and Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastian Lestrange?"

"Yes."

"The formally mentioned curse was put on them multiple times in December of 1981, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They refused to give information to the Death Eaters."

"What kind of information?"

"Information on Voldemort."

"Awesome. Now, Mrs. Longbottom,"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is all of Neville's information correct?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Is there any other information you can tell us about Frank and Alice?"

"Neville has told you everything pertaining to what you're trying to uncover."

"Wonderful. Thank you guys very much. If you will just follow us, we will go down to question Barty. He has been given the Dementor's kiss in the past, so the Virituserum and a few other harmless charms he has been put under are crucial."

The small group boarded an empty lift and headed down into the holding cells. Harry told the guard on duty that they were ready for Bartameus Crouch JR. Then, they made their way into Courtroom 12. Harry would also be questioning Barty.

Barty came in, accompanied by two dementors. Ron gave him the Virituserum and placed small charms on him that would give him his right mind for one hour. They had to get this over with quickly.

"Please state your full name."

"Bartameus Crouch, Junior."

"Were you a Death Eater?"

"Yes for a short time before I was sent to Azkaban the first time."

"Did you assist a witch named Bellatrix Lestrange with the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"Yes I did."

"Were you fairly close to Bellatrix and her family?"

"Yes, we dated for a short while while she and her husband split. It was about three months."

"Did she tell you anything about a Horcrux?"

"Yes."

"Please elaborate."

"She told me that the Dark Lord was creating seven of these Horcruxes. She said that this would make him nearly immortal. She was going to try and make one too. She was able to create only one because of the immense amount of magic used to create one. She used one of her family heirlooms, a hair clip. She then hid it at a shop in Knocturn Alley called Borgin and Burkes. She told the old man behind the counter never to sell it as she may need it one day. She told him that if it were destroyed, one of her greatest achievements would be reversed."

"And what achievement was that?"

"When she successfully tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity."

"Please describe what the hairpin looked like."

"I'm not sure exactly, but she told me that it had the Black family crest on it. It was also a faded Slytherin green."

"Do you know if she ever retrieved the hair pin?"

"No, she never did."

"Thank you Mr. Crouch. You will now be returned to Azkaban."

Later that day, Ron and Harry were discussing the questioning in Hermione's office.

Hermione was at the questioning, as she was part of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. "Now the only thing we've got to do is go down to Knocturn Alley, disguised of course, and get the hairpin." Hermione said.

"That's a great idea Hermione, but the owner probably would never give it to us." Harry said.

"It's worth a shot, Harry. If we try it the easy way, we know that we probably don't have the correct hairpin. But if we do it the hard way, we risk being captured by the dark side." said Ron.

"Let me just talk to Kingsley about this all first. Then we can discuss on how to retrieve the hairpin."

Harry walked to the lifts. He was going to the Minister's office, but he didn't have to go far. Kingsley was leaving the lift Harry was about to board.

"Hey Kinglsey. Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure thing, Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Well, we found everything we need. Bellatrix does in fact have a Horcrux. It's at the shop in Knocturn Alley, Borgin and Burkes. We have a description and a rough sketch of it. But we aren't sure how to retrieve it at all. Hermione thinks that we should go for the obvious approach and go ask for it and Ron agrees. I just think that would cause trouble. What do you think?"

"I agree with you all. It would defiantly cause trouble if you went as yourself. You could try polyjuice potion and disguise yourselves. But you also have to be clever about asking for the hairpin. It also might be not there any more because of the fact that she's been dead for three years. I think you should go in disguises tomorrow and find a way to see if they still have the hairpin and then see if you can take it."

"Thanks Kingsley. That helps a lot."

"Any time Harry. Any time."

Harry headed back to Hermione's office. When he got there, he asked his troops, "Are you ready for a long night? We've gotta plan disguises, track down polyjuice potion, come up with a clever way to get that hairpin, and come up with a back up plan in case it isn't there any more."

Ron sighed and Hermione just looked irritated. "I'll floo The Burrow to let them know that we probably won't get back until tomorrow evening."

"Sounds great. Ron and I will track down some polyjuice potion and grab some take out. When you're finished floo'ing the burrow can you start on the disguises. We'll be back soon."

"Okay Harry." she said. "Be careful."

"Always am." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"You too, Ron."

"Promise." he said.

"Okay," said Harry. "Let's go."


	4. The Date is Set

CHAPTER 3

THE DATE IS SET

(A/N I left Amelia Bones as alive)

Harry was exhausted. But he had to get this investigation done. He got home really late that night and was suprised to see a red-head on his couch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he took a seat on the couch next to her.

"I haven't seen you in forever. I thought that I would come visit." she replied.

Harry laughed. "I saw you yesterday. We've been working hard on the Longbottom case. I know it means a lot to Neville that we're actually trying to recover his parents. The healers at St. Mungo's said that it was impossible, but now we have evidence that it is possible."

"Harry, it's okay." Ginny said. "I actually have some news of my own. I just don't know how you're going to take it."

"You can tell me anything... wait. You're not pregnant, are you?"

Ginny glared at him. "We're waiting."

Harry sighed out of relif. "So what is your big news?"

"No, I still haven't heard from them. But I did talk to Gwen today."

"Of course?"

Ginny laughed. "Gwenogg Jones, my quidditch captain."

"Oh, right, right!" Harry exclaimed.

"Anyway," Ginny said, giggling. "She told me that I was going to be a chaser in the next game. And probably the other games afterwards."

Harry gasped. "That's amazing, Gin! Congratulations!"

"They said that I was going to start out as a sub for one of the Chasers, Wilda Griffiths. She's retiring because she wants to start a family, so they want me to take her spot on the team. "

"That's amazing. I'm really proud of you." Harry said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was also thinking about a wedding date."

Harry groaned. "Do we have to think about that now? It's too late for me to comprehend that."

Ginny glared at him. "I was just thinking. I think we should get married in the Springtime. I've always wanted to."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want, dear. I have to see when I can get time off. And we have to see where we want to go on our Honeymoon. Where do you want to go?"

Ginny had to stop herself from snapping at him. "I've always wanted to go to Disney World over in the States."

"Sounds great. I'll floo over to Hermione's flat to use her phone and sent everything up."

"Awesome. You're the best, Harry."

Harry smiled. "I know."

Before Harry went to work the next day, he floo'd over to Ron and Hermione's to call Disney World. He had gone to the nearest muggle Library and used their computers to find the number and the price it would be to stay for two weeks. He found that it would be about 248 Galleons or about 2,500 USD.

He telephoned a nice resort he saw. He booked a two-week vacation at The Villas at Disney's Wilderness Lodge. They didn't have a lot of bookings the week of May 22. Before Harry confirmed the vacation, he floo'd Ginny at The Burrow real quick. He had to confirm the date. Ginny agreed that they would get married on May 20 of that year. Harry confirmed the week and they would be there on May 22 for two weeks.

Once Harry had made the reservations, he had to head to work and Ginny had a lot of planning to do. After all, they only had four months to plan a Weasley wedding.

Harry stepped out of his office fireplace. "We set the date." He told Ron and Hermione. "May 20."

"Okay. Sounds good." Ron said.

"Oh, by the way. Ginny is pregnant with triplets." Harry said.

"WHAT? I thought she wanted to wait?"

Harry laughed. "She does. She isn't really. Just had to make sure you were paying attention."

"Thanks for the scare, mate. Now can we get back to the plan? We have to set a time for this whole thing to take place. Hermione thinks we should leave by noon. That way we have time to tweak the plan if we need to. You also have to do extra work for the next couple of weeks, because you'll be out for a couple of weeks. This way, you can get a head start on everything." Ron explained.

Harry slumped in his seat. He had so much work to do over the next weeks so he could give Ginny the wedding of her dreams. He sighed and looked at his IN box. It was piled high with mission reports. The first thing he had to every day was to read over all of the reports, separate finished from in progress, and then file all of the sheets. He always hoped to not have as much paperwork and he couldn't imagine what would happen when he was away. He knew that Ron would have it all under control.

Harry started reading over the reports when Hermione walked in to his office. She dropped more paperwork into his IN box. Harry groaned. "More paperwork?" he asked her.

She just raised her eyebrows at him. "You're head of office, Harry. Besides, this isn't paperwork. It's the Longbottom's file from St. Mungo's. "

Harry's face suddenly lightened. "That's awesome, Hermione. How did you get it?"

"Well, it's not the original copies or anything, but everything's here." she explained.

"You have an amazing fiancee, Ron." Harry told him.

"I know!" Ron said, smiling at Hermione.

Harry finished reading and filing his paperwork. He walked down the hall to Hermione's office. He knocked on the door because he never knew what Ron and Hermione might be doing when in a room alone. He needn't had worried though. Hermione opened the door relatively fast.

"Harry, come in. Ron and I have been finalizing the plans. We should be able to leave on Monday.

Harry entered Hermione's office and saw papers strewn out all over the place. "Okay." he said. "How're we doing?"

"Well," Ron said. "We looked over the contents of the Longbottom's file. They really have only tried mental rehabilitation and a few other things. Nothing they did should mess with them further. We should be able to restore them with our plan."

"And," said Hermione. "We have polyjuice potion and some DNA samples of those who are being released from Azkanan in a few weeks. We shouldn't raise any suspicion that way. We just need to finalize plan B. I think we need a second DNA sample for that plan."

"Thant's a good idea, Hermione." Harry said. "How can we get that?"

"Well, I've been doing some research," she said. "And I found that if we combine two DNA samples, we get a whole new appearance. So, we could do that."

"Great idea, Hermione!" said Ron.

"So, if we can't get it by asking him directly for it. We should sneak in late at night and search the shop; using search warrants of course." continued Hermione. "And if he already sold it... I'm not even sure what to do. I don't want this hunt to be like last time." She shuddered.

"Hermione, it's okay. It won't be. I promise." Ron said.

"Me too." said Harry. "We promise. We won't let them hurt you again."

"Harry, Hermione. I have an idea." Ron said.

"Let's hear it." said Harry.

"Okay. So if Borgin has already sold it, we can see if he will tell us who he sold it to. If not, he must have records from his sales. We could sneak in and find them late at night if he doesn't come out and tell us." he replied.

"Ron, that's a great idea!" Hermione said. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Hermione," Harry said. "You had a horrible experience the last time we were hunting a Horcrux and the Horcrux we're hunting belongs to the witch who tortured you. We are going to end her before she comes back. This should be much easier than last time."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes, I know. Just a bad flash back."

Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek because he knew that it would calm her down quickly.

"Okay, everything is set." We have everything we need. Next step is to approve everything with the two heads of offices. We obviously have Harry's approval. Now we need Amela's approval." Hermione said.

"I'll take it down to her office. I can tell her we already have my approval. She just has to read all of our notes and she should have it back to us in the morning and we can go home on time today! Well you can." Harry said.

"Harry, do you really think that working is more important than your own wedding and honeymoon?" Hermione asked him.

"No, this is the first time since before Hogwarts we aren't together for a big event." Harry said, laughing.

Ron and Hermione laughed too.

"What about you guys? Have you set a date yet?" Harry asked them.

"No, not yet. We wanted a spring wedding too. We obviously needed to see what date you and Ginny set." Hermione said. "We can't have both the head and his assistant out at the same time."

"You could do early June if you didn't want to wait until next year." Harry explained to them. "Because until then, we're booked and I need Ron's help with almost everything."

"I know," Ron said. "And you have overtime for a while."

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me."

After they finished talking, Hermione and Ron headed home and Harry went to talk to Amelia Bones. He needed her approval to pull Hermione from her other assignments so she could help with the Longbottom case. This seemed to be something normal to Harry. He seemed to be asking to pull Hermione off her cases to help him and Ron.

He knocked on Amelia's door. He heard her faint "Come in!" and he knew that she was very busy.

"Hi Amelia." Harry said.

"Oh, hello Harry. What can I do for you?" she said.

"I just need your approval on Ron and I taking Hermione off her regular cases so we can work on the Longbottom case. It's just Monday of next week and possibly Tuesday. But no more than three days. Hermione said that she hasn't been that busy. We, of course, just need your signature of approval." Harry explained.

Amelia sighed. "Of course. Let me just read over your plans. I'll get back to you in the morning."

"Awesome. Sounds great. I'll talk to you then."

Harry went to the cafeteria. He wanted to grab some dinner. He had a miniture case that he was going to start tonight and work on in his overtime hours. It was a curious case, happening in the muggle world. He suspected a teenager using magic in front of muggles. He had to attend the trial tomorrow and tonight he was planning on briefing himself so he didn't appear clueless tomorrow.

Harry grabbed a cauldron cake. He just needed a snack to hold him over until he got home and had a real meal. He headed back to his office. Once he got there, he located the correct file and what he saw brought back some memories. In the muggle world, somebody had cast a patronus charm in the presence of a muggle. Because it wasn't a case of underage magic, an auror had to be present at the trial. He didn't recognise the name, but he did have a good idea as to where it was cast. When he was hunting Horcruxes the first time, he had spent the night right outside of the small town. He noticed that this wasn't the first time this person had been on trial.

It looked like they had done some underage magic outside of Hogwarts. He also noticed that they were being held in a holding cell downstairs. Harry had an hour before he could go home so, he decided to go pay them a visit.

Once he got down there, he saw that Seamus was on gaurd for that night. "Hey, Seamus. How are you?"

"Hi, Harry. What are you still doing here?"

"I've gotta work some overtime for the next two weeks so I can go on vacation."

"Fun. So what are you doing down here?"

"I've gotta attend a trial tomorrow and I saw that the person on trial was being held down here. I thought that I would come and meet him. I didn't have anything else to do tonight anyway."

"Okay, who is it?"

"Uhm... His name is Xavier Scloop."

"Oh, he's in the third cell. Go on ahead."

"Thanks."

Harry didn't have far to go until he reached the third cell. In fact, it was the only holding cell that had someone in it. He must have been placed under a sleeping or a calming spell because he was sleeping soundly. Instead of waking him up, he decided to leave a note for him. Just a little something to explain what was going to happen in the morning. It wasn't like he was a criminal or any thing. He left the note with Seamus who promised to give it to Xavier in the morning.

Harry was glad to be heading home for the day. He was exhausted. He floo'd home and saw that there was already a dinner on the table for him. On the counter, there was a note. Harry picked it up and saw that it was from Ginny.

_Harry,_

_I felt bad that you had to work late. I was bored after practice anyway. I came over here and made you some dinner from some of the things you had lying around. I hope you don't mind. See you Sunday at Lunch. I Love You,_

_Ginny_

Ginny was the best and he was glad that soon he would be able to call her his wife. Ginny had made some of Harry's favorite foods. There was stuffed chicken and peas and Cauldron cakes for dessert.

Harry smiled as he lay down on the couch. "Oh. My. Gosh." Harry sat up abruptly. "Teddy!"

He quickly got up and Floo'd over to Andromenda's house. As he stumbled out of the fireplace, he panted an apology. "I'm...so...sorry!" he said as he was catching his breath.

"It's okay, Harry." 'Dromenda said. "Ginny owl'd me earlier saying that you might be a little late tonight. He asked for you a couple of times, but he's asleep now. I have his bag packed and everything. I'll go get him."

Harry sighed in relief. He shared custody of his godson with Andromenda. Teddy was five and had grown up an orphan, like Harry. But Harry was determined to make Teddy's life a wonderful place to be. He would NOT let his godson have a miserable childhood.

Harry was deep in thought when Andromenda came downstairs with a sleepy Teddy at her side. His hair currently resembled Harry's own and Harry had not ever received a better compliment. "We'll see you on Sunday 'Dromenda. I'll try my hardest to drop him off on time next Thursday."

"Harry, its absolutely okay. You have a lot of work to get through. I understand."

Harry smiled as he took Teddy back to his house. Once back home, Harry put Teddy in his bed. He smiled down at his godson. Once Harry was sure that Teddy was situated, he ran downstairs to floo Ginny. He spread floo powder on the fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow!" and stuck his head in.

His head stopped spinning and he saw the Weasley's living room come into focus. He saw Ron asleep on the couch. "RON!" he yelled because he knew that was the only way to wake up someone who resembled a log.

Ron jerked awake and looked around. He saw Harry's head floating in the fireplace. "Oh. Hey Harry. How long have you been floating there?"

"Not long. I've known you for a while, I think I know how to wake you up."

Ron laughed. "Right. So what's up?"

"Not much. I almost forgot Teddy today."

Ron looked surprised. "_You_ forgot Teddy?"

Harry looked somewhat ashamed. "Yea. Luckily, Ginny owl'd 'Dromenda."

"You were lucky, mate. You have to be careful."

"Yea, I know. I'm looking at this as a learning experience. I'm just glad that he was with his grandmother."

"You got that right."

"Can I talk to Ginny real quick? I want to say thank you."

"Sure thing. Lemme go get her."

Harry stared around the Burrow's living room. Everything was the way he remembered it. The couch was in the same position, and so was the chair. You could see a sliver of the kitchen where you could usually smell deliciousness.

Harry saw his fiancee come into the room. When she saw him, her face light up. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to thank you for owl'ing 'Dromenda. I totally forgot to pick up Teddy until I was collapsed on the couch and relaxing. Luckily, he was with 'Dromenda. I couldn't believe I even forgot about him."

"It's what I do". Ginny laughed. "I'm just glad you eventually remembered."

"And, thanks for dinner. It was amazing. Ron, I have to attend a hearing in the morning. You and Hermione might have to talk to Amelia by yourselves in the morning. He didn't do anything major, they just need me there."

"Okay. Sounds good. We'll meet you afterwards. We just have a little bit to discuss with Amelia, right?" Ron asked.

"Right. She'll give you all of the paperwork and give us a time limit. From what she said yesterday, there's not a lot of work in their department at the moment." Harry replied. Just then, he heard a baby crying. "I've got to go. I think Teddy is having a fit. I'll talk to you guys soon." He winked at Ginny as a parting gesture and disappeared from the fireplace.


	5. Unexpected

CHAPTER 4

UNEXPECTED

Harry was up most of the night with Teddy. The poor thing had nightmares. He was an orphan like Harry and he, Harry, answered as many of his questions as possible but Teddy had an active imagination. Harry didn't see Tonks or Remus get killed but he knew the effects on each of their families.

Teddy had nights like this a lot and he only calmed down after he stayed with Harry for a little bit. "Harry," Teddy said. "Am I going to the Weasley's today?" Teddy said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Teddy. Why?" Harry was tired and crabby, but he tried not to let his godson see that.

"I want to stay with you. The bad guys in my dreams were really scary last night."

"If you come with me, you have to stay with Hermione and Ron for a few hours because I have to go to an interrogation."

"Can't you tell someone else to do it?"

"No, I can't. There all on other assignments. Are you sure you don't want to go spend the day with Ginny?"

Teddy shook his head. There were tears in his eyes.

"Those dreams were really bad, weren't they?"

Teddy nodded. "I'm sorry Harry. I don't wanna make you mad."

"Teddy, it's okay. I used to have bad dreams about my parents when I was little too. We have to go to Ginny's house anyway. You can stay there if you change your mind, but you can come to work with me."

Teddy smiled. "I have a question about Mommy and Daddy."

"I'll try my best to answer it."

"Were they your friends?" Teddy had the innocent look of a five year old.

Harry smiled. "Yea. They were. They were amazing people. They fought so hard so that they could save your life. They succeeded in that. And they loved you very much. Now, let's get you washed up and ready for the day!"

Teddy giggled as Harry got a washcloth off of the sink and wiped off Teddy's sticky hands and mouth. They went to Teddy's room and Harry grabbed him an outfit that was suitable to wear to the Ministry. They then brushed their teeth and Teddy made his hair a brilliant shade of Orange for the occasion. By the time they got downstairs, Teddy had changed his mind and made his hair a violent shade of purple to match the robes Harry was wearing.

Harry laughed as he grabbed Teddy's hand and shouted "The Burrow!" into the emerald green flames. Teddy was still giggling as they stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow. Harry sat Teddy down at the table as he went into the kitchen to give Ginny a kiss.

Once they broke apart, Harry told Ginny about his night.

"I just don't know how to put it into five year-old terminology." he said.

Ginny looked at him, thinking. "We could take him out to Godric's Hollow over the weekend."

Harry looked surprised. "Are you serious? I think that would be awesome. I know he would love that."

Ginny smiled. They walked hand in hand back to the kitchen. When they got there, Teddy was gone. Harry groaned. "Teddy, where are you?" he called.

Victorie walked in. She was giggling her head off. "Teddy fwunny!"

"Vici, where is Teddy?" Ginny was on eye-level with the toddler. "Is he in the living room?"

"Teddy fwunny!"

Just then, Fleur came into the kitchen, followed by Bill who was holding Teddy. "He heard us in the living room. We came to talk to mom about watching Victorie today. Is she here?"

"No. She and Dad went out to Hogsmede for a few days. They won't be back until tomorrow." Ginny said as she picked up her niece from the floor, scared that the two year old would topple over.

"Do you mind watching her today?" Bill asked, looking desperate.

"I can't. I have my first practice today." Ginny said, looking apologetic.

Bill turned toward Harry. "Do you know anybody who could watch her?"

Harry sighed. "I can take her into work with me. I'm taking Teddy. I just am gonna have to leave her with Ron and Hermione in our office for an hour or so. I have to sit through a hearing. Is that okay?"

Fleur looked relieved. "You are too kind, 'Arry."

"Can I ask what you guys are planning on doing today?"

Fleur blushed and Bill wouldn't look anyone in the eye. Harry suddenly understood. "Well," he said, embarrassed. "You kids have fun now." and he all but shoved them back into the fireplace.

"Well, Victorie and Teddy. Are you ready to go to the Ministry?"

The two kids looked ecstatic. Harry lifted Victorie up and he held tightly to Teddy's hand as they floo'd directly into Harry's office at the Ministry. When they got there, Ron looked distracted.

"Ron? Why are you in my office?" Harry asked him.

Ron looked up. "Oh. Hiya, Harry. What's up?"

"Ron, you look awful. Have you been here for a while?" Harry was genuinely concerned for his friend.

"Yea. I've been here since we talked this morning. Then I found this on your desk." Ron showed Harry a note that said:

Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

I am going to apoligise in advance. I do grant Hermione permission to go with you at this time. There has been an emergency in my family and I haven't been able to grant permission to anybody else in my department, so please do not talk loudly about this. If I didn't know how important this mission was, I would have denied your request. I am terribly sorry to have to write this in a note. My sister has been admitted to St. Mungo's and Susan is devistated. I am so sorry. Good luck with this assignment and please, update me once you can.

Thank you,

Amelia Bones; Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad

"Well, that's good; isn't it?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "But then, there's this." he handed Harry another note. "It came by owl post this morning."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

So sorry to send another note. I have to reject your request for Hermione to join in on your mission. We actually need her on an investigation starting immediately. I know how important your mission is, but we have evidence that Bellatrix Lestrange might just be the cause of my sister's death. At first they thought that my sister had a rare form of Cancer, but they found evidence that she was poisoned. Feel free to take anybody else from the Department to help you if you need it. Once again, I am terribly sorry.

Yours Sincerly,

Amelia Bones; Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad

Harry's face dropped. "She's kidding, right? How are we supposed to succeed this mission without Hermione's brains?"

"We're going to have to reconfigure the plans and return a batch of polyjuice potion." said Ron.

Harry was about to reply when a Ministry of Magic official memo flew into Harry's office. He groaned. "What now?" He opened it up and saw the following memo:

To: Harry Potter

Concerning: The trial Xavier Scloop

The trial of Xavier Scloop has been moved from 1 o'clock this afternoon to 10 o'clock this morning. We apologize for any inconvenience this causes in your department.

-Ministry of Magic

Harry read through the memo a few more times before groaning again. "I gotta go, Ron. They moved up the guy's hearing. Can you watch the kids while I run down to the hearing?"

Ron looked down for the first time and saw his niece and Teddy. "Yea. Sure. Have fun at the hearing."

Harry glared at Ron. "I mean it Ron. Don't let them run rampid around the Ministry. We don't need them to go missing." Harry looked down at his watch. "I really gotta go." He looked down at the two small children. "Behave, you guys. I should be back in about an hour."

Harry sprinted to the nearest lifts and went down to the old court rooms. Once he got there, he had minutes to spare. Since Amelia wasn't there to interrogate, Harry was obliged to fill in. He took his seat next to the Minister's podium and looked over the questions he would have to ask.

They were the normal questions; what is your name, blood status, and do you have any reason for the court to believe that you did not commit the crime you are convicted of.

Harry could sense the dementors before he saw them. The Minister cast his lynx patronus so the dementors wouldn't affect any one of the court or jury. Harry got into position to ask questions.

Kingsley Shakelbolt first described the case to the court and jury. "Xavier Scloop is convicted of using magic in the presence of a muggle. Mr. Scloop is 18 years of age, so this is not a mere case of underage magic. On the fourteenth of March at 11:24 pm, Mr. Scloop cast a patronus charm in the presence of the muggle, Isabella Carnige; his claimed girlfriend. Now that the court is informed, Harry, will you please begin the interrogation?"

"Of course, Minister." Harry replied.

"Mister Scloop, you have been given Virituserum. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Scloop replied.

"Your full name and blood status, please."

"Xavier Mattehew Scloop, half blood."

"Did you commit the crime you are accused of?"

Xavier kept his head down as he answered. "My girlfriend, I mean my fiancee knows about magic and she wanted me to show her something."

"Did you, or did you not cast a patronus charm in the presence of a muggle?" Harry had a sudden sense of deja vu.

When Xavier looked up, he had tears in his eyes. "Yes. I did. I didn't know that I had to file a report as soon as I got engaged to a muggle so I could perform magic in front of, slash for them."

Harry had a sudden sense of pity. Harry looked down at the record in his lap. He saw that Xavier had two other trials of underage magic. In both, he claimed to be a muggle born. "Mister Scloop, I have a copy of both of your past trials. In both, you have claimed to be a muggle born."

"Yes. It is true. For most of the past 18 years of my life, I was under the impression that I was a muggle-born wizard. That's why I have underage magic cases. I was never really sure what I was doing. When I went home for Christmas break, I met a man who claimed to be my father. We went for all of the DNA tests and we confirmed it with the Ministry. My father was a wizard and my mother, a muggle."

Harry glanced over the cases again. He never cast anything in the muggle world that was too, too terrible. In fact, the patronus was the most complex spell he had ever cast in the muggle war. "I've completed my questioning, Minister."

"Thank you, Harry. Xavier, you will be returned to your holding cell here at the Mininstry while we, the jury, deliberate your fate."

Once Xavier was returned to his holding cell, Harry was the first to speak, "I find him innocent, Minister. He was raised in the muggle world and never had a father figure."

Kingsley laughed. "He sounds like you, Harry."

"That's what I mean. I never knew what I was doing half the time, too."

"Okay, let's vote. All in favor of conviction?" A few hands raised, but not many.

"Even though I know the verdict, I have to ask. All opposed?" All of the other hands in the room raised. Even Kingsley's . He slammed his gavel down on the podium and called Xavier back into the courtroom.

When Xavier arrived, he was paler than before. Kingsley delivered the verdict. "Xavier Mathew Scloop, you have been convicted with preforming a patronus in the presence of a muggle. You claim that this muggle is your fiancee. This may be unexpected and come at a bit of a shock to you. You have been found innocent. We only ask that you fill out this form and submit it to the Marriage office here at the Ministry. You will receive your wand as you leave. Williamson will escort you out. Thank you for coming in today."

Xavier looked ecstatic. "Thank you!" he stammered and the court disbanded.

Harry trudged back into his office to face the mountain of paperwork that was in his IN box. He felt like he was back at Hogwarts doing homework. When he got to his office, Teddy was silently coloring and Victorie was curled up and sleeping in a chair in front of his desk. Ron was nowhere to be found.

Harry went over to Ron's office and he wasn't there either. He went back to his own office and asked Teddy where Ron was. "Teddy," he asked. "Where's Ron?"

"He went to Mione's office." Teddy said, distracted by his coloring.

Harry sighed. "Come with me Teddy." Harry picked up the sleeping Victorie, careful not to wake her.

They walked down the hall to the Law Enforcement Offices. He knocked on Hermione's office door and it took a while for the door to open. At first, it was just enough for someone to look out of and then the door shut quickly. Harry faintly heard Hermione say, "I'll be just a minute, Harry. Just let me clear some space."

Harry thought that was odd. Hermione was usually so neat. "Hermione, is Ron in there?"

"Yea, I'm in here. What's up? Wait, don't come in here." Ron shouted out the door.

Harry found this suspicious. "Ronald Weasley! I need to talk to you!"

Ron came out of Hermione's office flustered. "What can I do for you, Harry?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What were you doing?"

Ron blushed a deep scarlet. "Nothing."

"Suuuuuure." Harry made the u sound very long. "Anyway, I need to tell you about this trial I had to go to this morning."

"Oh! Yea. How was that?"

"Let's go back to my office. I don't want any unsuspecting ears to hear."

The small group went back to Harry's office. "Torie and Teddy, why don't you guys go up to the cafeteria for some lunch. Let me go see if someone can come get someone to go with you." Torie had woken up while Harry was waiting for Ron.

Harry grabbed a quill and wrote a quick memo to send to the security desk. In a matter of minutes, Seamus came up into the office. "What can I do for you, Harry?"

"Can you take these two up to the cafeteria for some lunch. Tell them just to write an IOU for me."

"Sounds good. C'mon Torie and Teddy."

When Seamus was out of ear shot, Harry turned to face Ron. "You guys gotta stop doing that here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron said going scarlet.

Harry eyed Ron. "I'm serious. Just-" he was interrupted by the distinctive rap at the window from an owl. The owl had a letter in his beak that was addressed to Mr. H. Potter, Head of the Auror office, Ministry of Magic.

Harry went over to the window and let the owl in. "It's another letter from Amelia."

"Open it! We need to know what she found out." Ron looked more eager than Harry.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Harry eyed him skeptically.

"Just open it." Ron said, chuckling.

Harry,

I was mistaken this morning. Bellatrix was not a part of my sister's death. We had an autopsy done and we learned that she did have an undiagnosed form of cancer. Our first thought was of Bellatrix and we were obviously wrong. In saying this, Hermione is allowed to join in with you on your mission. Please let me know the start date and estimated end date of your project.

Sorry again!

-Amelia Bones

Harry's mouth dropped. "Ron, go get Hermione please. I need to talk to her."

Ron's face brightened. "We got clearance?"

"Yes, we did. Go find Hermione and come back here. Please."

Ron all but ran out the door.

Harry laughed. He grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote a letter to Amelia.

**Amelia,**

**I am sorry to hear about your sister. Ron, Hermione and I send our love. Thank you so much for allowing Hermione to come on our mission. We don't expect her to be out for a very long time. At most, three days. Best of luck with everything. Please let me know if you need anything. **

**-Harry Potter**

Harry was just putting the letter into an envelope and attaching it to the owl's leg when Ron and Hermione came bursting into his office. Teddy and Victorie stumbled in behind them.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked almost breathless.

"I just got a letter from Amelia. Turns out her sister had an undiagnosed form of cancer. She gave clearance for you to come next week."

Hermione smiled from ear to ear. "I can? Really?"

Harry nodded. "Have you ever thought about transferring departments? You always seem so excited to join in on missions."

Hermione looked puzzled. "I have thought about it. But all I'm qualified to do is Magical Law Enforcement. I'd have to go through seventh year and N.E.W.T.S. again. I don't really want to do that again. All of us can't get a free ride into the Ministry." Hermione shot a look in Harry and Ron's direction.

"I'm surprised you didn't get in without another year of school." Harry said. "I never meant to offend you or anything."

"Wait a minute," Ron said. "Didn't you get an offer for a place in the auror department?" he raised his eybrows at her.

Hermione blushed a deep red. "Yes. But I prefer Law Enforcement."

Just then, there was an owl at the window. Harry got up to let the eagle owl into the office. Harry looked up at his two best friends. "You do know who's owl this is, right?"

Ron and Hermione just nodded.

"We have to open the letter. We're under oath." Harry said.

With shaky hands, Harry opened the envelope. He immeadiately recognised the handwriting. It matched his voice. Cold and sneering.

**Harry Potter,**

**I would have sent this owl to your house if I knew where to send it. As you can see, my owl is quite old and refuses to deliver over a long distance. I heard it through the grapevive that you are planning to marry the Weaslette and the Weasel is planning on being married to Hermione. Asteria and I would like to congratulate you. We would also like to let you know that we are expecting our first child. A boy, due in June. His name is to be Scorpius Hyperion. I am telling you this because we have a question for you. Is it possible for us to meet with you? **

**Please respond forthwith,**

**Draco and Asteria Malfoy**

Harry stared blankly down at the letter. He handed it to Ron who in turn handed it to Hermione. "What should I do?" Harry asked. "Should I respond and give him a time?"

"I don't know, Harry. He seemed sincere and everything but he still called Ron a weasel." Hermione replied.

"We could have people stationed outside the door, just in case." Ron suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Give me a quill and parchment." Harry said. He wrote a reply to the Malfoys.

**Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy,**

**I was surprised to get your letter. Thank you for the congratulations. We are both planning a spring wedding. Although, nothing is written in stone. I would like to offer my congratulations to you. I know Scorpius will be brought in to a very unique family. I am very busy and the earliest I can see you is tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock. From the Atrium, take the lifts to the second level and go into the Auror Department. Weave through all of the cubicles to the back and go in through the door labeled Assistant Head and Interigation room. It is the only room big enough for all of us; you two, Ron, Hermione, and me. I look forward to our meeting. As I said, I am very busy so please do not be late.**

**Thank you,**

**Harry Potter; head of Aurror department**

**Ronald Weasley; assistant head of Auror department**

**Hermione Granger; Magical Law Enforcement**

He was hesitant to give the large owl the letter. When he finally did, the owl took off immediately. "Okay. Let's finalize these plans. We got thrown off course and now we're back. I know that Amelia was able to look over them and... You know what? Let's just be done for the day. We can finish tomorrow. I'm way too tired."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowed. "We have a deadline to meet. We start day after tomorrow and then we have to be done in three days and that includes paperwork. D'you think it would be a good idea to at least a good idea to start the paperwork?"

Harry looked up at her. She could see purple circles forming under the striking green eyes. The eyes that were glaring at her. "I'm just too tired to do that today. Plus, I've gotta get Torie back home and Teddy fed."

"Plus he wants to see Ginny tonight." Ron added in a mocking tone. Harry shot him a _shut-up-Ronald!_ look. He usually got those from Hermione.

"We can start the paper-work tomorrow after we talk to Draco. I promise." Harry said.

Hermione was hesitant to agree. "O-okay, Harry. What are you going to do about your overtime?"

Harry groaned. "Let me go talk to Kingsley really quick. Teddy and Torie, you stay here with 'Mione and Ron." Then he turned to the two adults. "I can't believe that I am saying this to twenty year olds but, behave! I will treat you like the toddlers if I have to."

Harry turned to leave the office. Once he was outside the office, he almost walked into the Minister of Magic himself. "Oh. Sorry Minister."

"That's quite okay- Harry, you look horrible! Are you okay?" the Minister said in his deep voice.

"I'm just tired. I promise. I was just heading to see you because I thought it would be a good idea to go home on time today. I have my godson with me and he looks as tired as I feel. If I'm lucky, I can feed him and get him to sleep early."

Kingsley smiled. "I think that can be arranged. You get a good sleep so you can finish that case. I was just coming down to return your plans. Here you are. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Harry."

"Thank you Minister." Harry said.

He went back into his office and floo'd Bill and Fleur. He spread the floo powder in the fireplace, stuck his head in, and shouted "Shell Cottage!" He always found the sensation of this weird. His knees body stayed in place and his head spun around and around. When his head arrived in Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur were nowhere to be found.

"Bill?" he called. "Fleur?"

Moments later, Bill and Fleur came into their living room. "Oh. Hello Harry."

"Hello. I was just checking in. I'm finished with work and was making sure that it was okay to bring Torie home."

Bill chuckled embarassly. "Uhm... Yea. We... uhm. Thanks."

"It's no trouble. I'll be over in a few minutes." Harry said. He pulled his head of the fireplace and felt it spinning downward. He stood up, careful not to hit his head on the ceiling of the fireplace.

"Alright, let's go kids. First stop Torie's house then back to my flat for some food for Teddy and to see Ginny for me." He once again picked up Torie and grabbed Teddy's hand and said, "Ready?"

He heard Teddy's "Ready!" and Torie's "Weady!"

They landed at Shell Cottage. Torie ran, shakily, to give her dad a hug. Bill lifted his daughter up with ease. Fleur came over to Harry and said, ""Arry, thank you so much! 'Ow could we ever repay you?"

Experience with Fleur made Harry remember that you didn't say no to her. "Fleur, for the last time, Torie is my almost-niece. I don't need any payment."

Fleur turned toward her husband with a _do-something!_ look. Bill returned it with _he-is-going-to-be-her-uncle-let-it-go_ look. Fleur sighed.

"Well, we gotta go. Gotta feed a picky five year old." Harry said.

Teddy stuck his tounge out at him. "Theodore Remus Lupin. That earns you a helping of broccoli." Harry reprimanded his godson.

"NO! Not... broccoli!" Teddy said with mock fear.

Harry laughed as they headed back to his flat. Once they got there, Harry saw that Ginny was asleep on his couch. "Teddy, you go wake up Ginny and I'll make you some chicken nuggets."

Harry headed into the kitchen. Just as he was putting the chicken in the microwave, he heard Ginny talking to Teddy in the living room.

Harry got Teddy's dinner ready and set it on the table. Then he made some spaghetti and sauce for Ginny and himself. He knew that Teddy didn't like spaghetti but he put aside some garlic bread for him. Once he set the table, he called his family in.

Ginny came in and saw the lovely spread Harry had set out. "What's all this? And why are you home so early?"

"Well, I had to take Teddy into work and Kingsley said I could come home early. So I decided to make something fancy-ish for dinner."

Ginny smiled and dug into the lovely Italian meal. The little family ate the meal and had a lovely conversation. Harry could see this in their future; sitting down every night for a nice meal, cozying up on the couch after Teddy was in bed, talking late into the night.

After they put Teddy to bed that night, they sat on the couch and were talking quietly. "So," Ginny said. "I have somewhat of an idea."

Harry arched his eyebrow at her. "What sort of idea?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe after out honeymoon, we could adopt Teddy. That way, he would be our legal son. After all, we do have legal custody of him."

"I don't know, Ginny." Harry said, not wanting to upset her. "I think 'Dromenda would be awfully upset. I promised you, early on, that we would have kids as soon as you want. I will stand true to that promise forever and always."

Ginny turned to him. "I want to try on our honeymoon."

Harry tensed up. "That soon?" he asked her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Ginny said. "You said we could try as soon as I wanted to. I want to try right away. Everybody does it. Rumor has it, Bill was concieved on mum and dad's honeymoon."

"Okay, okay. We can try." Harry said. "I plan on keeping any promise I make to you. Starting with this one."

"Good." Ginny said. "And I plan on keeping the promises I make to you because I love you."

"And I love you." Harry said. He kissed his girlfriend pationatley. "Wait, I have to tell you something."

"Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked him. "Harry, are you okay?" she sounded worried.

"I'm fine. I just have to meet with Draco Malfoy and his wife. I might be able to get some evidance out of him. I'm telling you because I was wondering if you wanted to come. You know, just in case."

Ginny smiled. "You want me to come into work with you?"

"Of course I do. I think it will be awesome. You can help ask some questions and I would love to see one of your Bat-Bogey Hexes on Malfoy."

Ginny giggled. "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Awesome. I'll pick you up." Harry pulled his girlfriend into one last embrace before she left.

Harry was at the ministry early the next morning. He was doing some of the paper work for the mission he, Ron, and Hermione were going on the next day. He had already dropped Teddy off at the burrow and he was now getting ready for the next day.

He didn't realize the time until Ron stumbled into his office. "Harry! What are you waiting for? Draco will be here any minute! Ginny's already here!"

Harry looked at the watch. It was ten to ten. They walked to Ron's office and into the interrigation room. Hermione was there and she was very red in the face.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

She looked up and there were tear streaks on her face. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked her. "You know you can tell us anything."

Harry looked up and saw Ginny perched in a corner. He went over and held her hand. "Do you know what's wrong with Hermione?"

Ginny nodded. "She's really scared for tomorrow. She thinks Bellatrix will jump out from behind a trash bin or something like that."

"I'm gonna go talk to her. Are you okay here for now?" Harry asked his fiancee.

"Yea, I'm fine." Ginny smiled at him.

Ron was talking to Hermione. "We're going to be fine. We're going to help Neville's parents. It's going to be fine."

It was Harry's turn to console Hermione. "We're all going to be absolutely fine. We have every detail planned out. What could possibly go wrong?"

Hermione finally smiled. "If you say so." She took a deep breath and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Now, what could Draco possibly want to talk to us about?"

"That," said a cool voice behind them. "Is a very good question."


	6. Lucky

CHAPTER 5

LUCKY

"Draco," Harry said. "It's er... nice to see you again. And this must be Mrs. Malfoy. How are you?"

The woman behind Draco was slim and her baby bump was barely there. But she looked glowing. Her hair was dark black and she was wearing bright green robes.

"Hello, Potter. Yes, this is my lovely wife Asteria." Draco's cool voice drifted through the room. When he mentioned Asteria's name, his face lit up. Everybody in the room could tell they were in love.

"I need to talk to you about an artifact that I bought for my lovely wife. I purchased it from that shop, Borgin & Burkes in Knocturn Alley. When I presented it to Asteria, it began ticking."

Hermione's face went pale. "Draco, did you say ticking?"

"Yes, ticking."

Harry figured he kept his sentence short so he wouldn't be tempted to insult Hermione. "May we see the artifact?"

Draco pulled a sleek black box out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to Harry. Harry opened the box and saw a hairpin. It was Slytherin green and had the black family crest on it.

Harry gaped at it. "How did you get this? It's supposed to stay at Borgin & Burke's."

"I noticed the Black family crest on it and they were, in fact, part of my family. That is how I got it, Potter." Draco said, sneering.

"May I ask how much you paid for it?" Harry said.

"That is none of your business, Potter." Draco said.

"I ask because we have to destroy it." Harry said with an angry expression on his face.

"Destroy. It?" It was the first time Asteria spoke. "What do you mean you have to destroy it?"

"Mrs. Malfoy," Ron said. "We have to destroy it because it is a horcrux. It's full of dark magic. It keeps a part of a person's soul safe should they die. Voldemort made seven of these. So, it is crucial that we destroy it so we don't have another Dark Overlord in the world."

Harry nodded. "We will pay you what you paid for this or we can get replicated for you. We can even give this back to you when we destroy it."

Draco went, if possible, even paler. "Let me talk to my wife. We will let you know in a few minutes."

Draco went to talk with Asteria and Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill. "Ron," he said. "I need you to write three letters. One to Neville, one to Augusta, and one to St. Mungo's. Say that we have the horcrux. We just need to destroy it. We're gonna have to destroy it at St. Mungo's. Tell the people at St. Mungo's to move Frank and Alice to a private room."

Ron nodded as Harry turned back to the Malfoys. "Well?" he asked them.

"We have come to the decision," Draco said. "That we will let you destroy it, under the condition that you make a perfect replica of the hairpin."

"We can absolutely do that." Harry said. "Thank you so much for bringing it in to show us. We will let you know as soon as you can pick it up."

Draco nodded. His eyes were slits. "Dear, can you go wait outside a moment? I would like to talk to Potter alone for a few minutes."

Asteria walked out the door and Hermione followed her. "Harry, I'm going to send these letters off. We need a time real quick though."

"Say noon today? Neville should be at lunch by then." Harry told her. "Ron, you go track down something to destroy this with."

"What should I look for?" Ron asked.

"I'll talk to you later. Go fill out the paperwork for this. I'll be with you soon."

Draco looked pointedly at Ginny. "What about her?"

Harry shot Draco a nasty look. "She can stay here."

Draco took a deep breath. "I want to get your advice on something."

Harry was taken aback. "My? Advice?" Harry was confused. "On what?"

"Well, as you can see, Asteria is pregnant. The baby wasn't planned. The spell broke and she was pregnant. I'm not ready to be a father. Look how I turned out. I want to be a better father to Scorpius than my father was to me. How do you handle all of the resposiblity when it comes to a child? I know you watch Teddy every other week. I'm just nervous."

Harry was relieved that Draco didn't need his advice on how to break into the Ministry or something outrageous like that. "Well, I have a lot of help. Ginny helps out a lot and as they get older, they become more independent. When Andromenda, Teddy's grandma, told me that I was going to be partial care-taker of Teddy, I was so excited yet nervous. The best advice I can give you is to just take it one day, one step at a time. There's no need to rush your child into growing up. Just breathe and you'll be okay."

Harry saw a hint of a smile cross Draco's face. "Thank you. Good luck with your mission. Am I right in saying that destroying the hairpin will help heal Neville's parents?"

Harry nodded. "We think this is why they never rebounded from the curse. We'll see. Neville is really hoping we can deliver good news to him."

Draco stuck out his hand. "I must go. It was nice to see you again, Harry."

Harry shook his hand. "You too, Draco. You too."

Draco walked out of the room and Ginny came up and wrapped her arms around Harry. "You see how happy she was to be carrying a baby?"

"Ginny, I told you that we would try on our honeymoon. I'm staying true to that promise. C'mon. Let's go find Ron and we'll destroy a horcrux."

They found Ron and Hermione in Ron's office sharing a pationate kiss. Harry cleared his throat loudly. They broke apart but stayed in the same chair. "C'mon guys. We have to go destroy a horcrux. Does anybody know where we can get basilisk venom?"

"Hogwarts." Hermione said. "We could easily go there and meet up with Neville and we could go to St. Mungo's together."

"That's not a bad idea. Let's go grab an early lunch and then we can get going." Ron said.

"Always thinking about food. I've gotta go. I have practice this afternoon. I'll see you later." Ginny said. She gave Harry a kiss and headed down to the atrium.

"I think we should just go to Hogwarts. It takes a while to get into the Chamber of secrets if we can't get at the sword of Griffendor. For all we know, it could be in a museum." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Let's go."

The three of them went down to the atrium so they could apparate. They landed in Hogsmede and headed up the path to the school. When they got to the gates, they saw Hagrid and Fang. Hagrid spotted them and bounded to the gate.

""Arry! Ron! Hermione! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hiya Hagrid!" said Harry. "We have to get the Sword of Gryffindor for a mission that we're on. And we have to talk to Professor Longbottom."

Hagrid let them into the grounds and said, "I think Neville's almost done with the class he's teaching at the present time. Headmaster Morgan should still be up in his office. You guys go on up. I'll let Neville know you're here to see him."

"Thanks Hagrid!" Ron called as they made their way up the hill toward the castle.

Once they got inside, they came across Nearly Headless Nick. "Hello there former Gryffindors!"

"Hey Nick!" Harry said. "We're looking for the headmaster's office. Do you know where that is?"

"Oh Harry! I think you were there enough while you were here. But I do know the password is Treacle Tart!"

Harry laughed. "Thanks Nick!"

They made their way to the head's office. They knocked on the door and were summoned inside.

"Hello, Headmaster Morgan." Harry said.

"Harry Potter! What can I do for you?" Headmaster Morgan asked.

"Well," Harry said. "We were wondering if we could use the sword of Gryffindor for the day? We are very close to completing a crucial mission, and we need something injected with basillisk venom to complete it."

Headmaster Morgan nodded his head. "I would give it to you, except that it is currently in a museum. The earliest that we could get it to you is tomorrow morning."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "We need it today. Do you think we could go down into the Chamber of Secrets and get some of the basillisk fangs that are down there?"

"I think that can be arranged. Nobody has had the courage to go down there since you guys. Be my guests." Headmaster Morgan told them.

Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir."

The group went down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and found it as empty as ever. This was going to be the first time Harry used parseltoung since before Voldemort was dead. He wasn't sure he could even still do it.

They walked up to the "broken" sink and Harry asked it to open. When it didn't open, Ron said, "That was english, mate. Are you sure you can even still speak parseltounge?"

"No, I'm not sure. Let me try to mimic the sound I think I made when I opened it up. _Siiiiaaahseetthhh_. Do you think that's-" The sink opened up and the three looked at each other before Harry shrugged and jumped down into the Chamber.

They made it all the way into the main Chamber. The place gave Harry the chills. He had almost died here. One of the many times he had almost died.

The looked around for the basillisk carcass. It was nowhere to be found. "Where is this freakin' thing?" Harry shouted. "We need to destroy this thing today! And we can't use fienfyre because Draco wants a replica!"

Hermione's voice drifted over to him from the other side of the Chamber. "Harry, calm down. We can find a way to destroy it. Don't worry. I think we'll be able to destroy it without fiendfyre."

"How?" Harry called across the chamber to her. "Do you still have those fangs from three years ago?"

"I do actually." She said. "They're somewhere at my house but we found the carcass. It's over there by Ron. There's one fang intact. We got lucky."

Harry took a deep breath. "Great. Now can we get out of here? This place gives me the hee-bee jee-bees."

Hermione laughed and led the way out. "Shall we go see Neville then?"

"Sounds good to me." said Ron. "Then it's off to St. Mungo's."

"You've got that right!" said Harry.

The group made their way back up the chamber and out to the greenhouses. They didn't make it out of the castle when the literally walked into Neville.

"Oh! Hi Neville. We were just coming to find you. We have the horcrux and we have something to destroy it with. Now, we have to go off to St. Mungo's."

A huge smile spread across Neville's face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Okay, we're going to head down to Hogsmede so we can apparate into London." Harry was telling Neville as they started to walk out of the castle. "We don't know how fast of a reaction we are going to get once we destroy it. We're hoping for an immediate reaction but we have no way of telling. They obviously won't remember anything from after the curse but they should have a good idea with who you are."

Neville never stopped smiling.

"There is the chance that the reaction won't start today." Ron added. "But we are 99.99 percent sure that this will work. The only reason we aren't 100 percent sure is because we haven't destroyed the thing yet."

Neville laughed. They got to the point where they could apparate and Neville was the first to disappear. When they all were outside St. Mungo's, Neville led them in. He walked up to the front desk and the witch there told Neville his parent's new room. When they got there, there were three healers in the room.

"Mr. Potter. My name is Robbert Joyce. I am the healer primarily in charge of Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom's rehabilitation. What are we planning on doing today?"

"Well, Mr. Joyce, we have found evidance that we may be able to recover the Longbottoms. We have found that Bellatrix Lestrange had a horcrux. That is, she hid a part of her soul away should she be killed. We have traced that horcrux and we intend to destroy it now. We wanted to destroy it here to see how the reaction takes place. This is their son, Neville." Neville waved at him. "We are going to have him destroy it."

Harry put the hairpin on the floor and handed the basillisk fang to Neville. Neville's hands were shaking. "Ar-are you sure I can do this, Harry?"

"I know you can, Neville. Show us the bravery that you had during the battle."

When Harry said these words, Neville plunged the fang into the family crest on the pin. The thing shrivled up and Neville stabbed it three more times, just in case. Harry was glad that it wasn't like the locket.

Neville picked the thing up off the floor and handed it back to Harry. "Uhm, I don't think you'll be able to recover this." he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Harry smiled. They heard a noise from one of the beds. It looked like Neville's mother was waking up. "Where am I?" she said.

"Mum? Do you remember me?" Neville said.

"Neville? Is that you?"

Tears instantly welled in Neville's eyes. "Yea, mum. It's me." he went over to her bed and gave her a hug.

There were tears in both of their eyes. "I missed you so much!" Alice was saying. "We have eighteen years of catching up to do!"

"First things first. I'm getting married!" Neville was saying as his dad started to come round.

"Alice? Where are we?" he sounded scared.

"Frank, we're healed!" Alice said. "Neville saved us!"

"Well, it was really my friends who discovered how to do it." he said, being modest as always.

"Neville," Hermione said. "We learned the facts. You preformed the actions."

"We're gonna let you have private time with you parents." Ron said. "We gotta get back to the ministry."

"'Bye Neville." Harry said as they walked out the door.

Harry sighed. "Now we have to focus on a wedding or two."


	7. Big Days

Chapter 6

Big Days

It was the day of Ginny's wedding shower. She was dreading all of the people crowding into the burrow. Most of all, she was dreading not seeing Harry.

Harry was going to his bachelor party with some of his guy friends. Ron wouldn't tell him where they were going because he knew if he told Harry, Harry would tell Ginny.

They were sitting on the couch at Grimmuland place, talking about how much they were dreading the day. "I already miss you." Ginny told Harry.

"Ginny, we spend every moment we can together. I know you don't want to go, but you'll have a lot of fun. I have no idea where your brother is talking me!" Harry told her.

She smiled at him. "I know where he's taking you. He was talking about it with Hermione the other day at the kitchen table. He didn't know that I was around the corner. He's just taking you to The Three Broomsticks."

He smiled at her. "Good. I don't want anything distracting me from your beautiful face."

Ginny couldn't help but to blush. "I should go, shouldn't I?"

Harry nodded. "Don't worry. Tomorrow, you'll be Mrs. Ginevera Molly Potter. I love you."

She gave him one last kiss, which turned into another and another. They only broke apart, laughing, when they heard Ron outside the door. "Harry Potter! I know you're in there! You're probably snogging Ginny! For once come out! You'll be mar- Oh! Hi Harry."

"You never were patient were you?" Harry said, opening the door.

Ron smiled. "Never."

"Come in, I'm just saying goodbye to Ginny."

He heard Ron say, "Just keep it PG." and laughed. Ginny was standing at the fireplace looking at the pot of floo powder. Harry snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "Don't miss me too much. I'll meet you at the altar tomorrow."

Ginny laughed and said, "I'll be the one in white." She gave him a kiss before spreading the powder in the fireplace and disappearing.

Harry went back to the door and saw that Ron had brought reinforcements. He saw his old roommates from Hogwarts and all of his soon-to-be in-laws. "Okay, okay. Now, will you tell me where you're taking me?" Harry asked the group at large.

"The only clue we're gonna give you is that we need to apparate there." Neville said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well _that's_ helpful! How's Hannah, Neville?"

Neville smiled. "She's awesome. We've finally settled on a winter wedding. But we still have to figure out a date. But that's Hannah for you."

The group laughed. "Is she helping to keep Ginny held hostage until tomorrow afternoon?" Harry asked.

He knew that Molly, Hermione, all of the Weasley wives, and some of Ginny's other friends were holding her hostage and not letting her out of their sight until 1:00 tomorrow afternoon. Just like this group was doing to him. They were all staying at Harry's house tonight and then they were heading to the burrow tomorrow at 10 to help set up. Harry and Ginny were to be kept as far apart as humanly possible.

The group started walking into a nearby alley so they could apparate. "Are you gonna make me do side-along apparation?"

"Yes." George answered. "And we're making you wear this blindfold."

Harry groaned. "And I call you guys my friends. For the record, we're doing this same thing to you Ronald."

"Wonderful." Harry heard Ron answer him from somewhere behind Bill who was tying the blindfold onto Harry's head.

Ginny landed at the burrow and saw everybody from her mother to her sister-in-laws to Hermione to her old roommates at Hogwarts to Hannah Abbot. These women were her guards for the next twelve hours.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I was just saying goodbye to Harry." Ginny said to the room at large.

Her mother came up and gave her a hug. "We love bridal showers. You know that."

"Yes, but this is the first time that I've been left out of the planning." Ginny grumbled.

Hermione gave her a smile. She supposed it was meant to be one of encouragement, Ginny didn't take it that way.

Hermione got up from her place on the couch and steered Ginny toward the kitchen. "We'll be right back. I just have a quick question for Ginny."

They went into the kitchen and Hermione looked at Ginny with a look that only Hermione could pull off. "Look, I know that you're not happy with us for making you stay away from Harry for this long, but we want to get some tradition into this party."

Ginny lightened up a little bit. "Okay, but I'm doing the same thing when it's time for your bridal shower and wedding."

Hermione smiled. "You do that."

The men touched down on hard ground and Harry could hear the distinct sound of people all around him. He could hear people talking about their purchases and coins jingling in their pockets.

Someone, Harry suspected Ron, grabbed his upper arm and steered him around. They walked for a fairly long time. Harry wondered how far away the Three Broomsticks was from where they landed.

When Harry was finally unblindfolded, he saw that they were not at the Three Broomsticks, but somewhere totally different. He then realized that the people around him had American accents.

"Where are we?" he asked.

This time it was Dean who answered. "New Yourk City." he said. "Where else?"

"You mean we're in the states? And its pronounced New York City." Harry said.

Ron nodded. "We placed a false trail should anybody pick up on what we were talking about. We referred to NYC as the Three Broomsticks. Don't worry, we'll have you back in time for the wedding. C'mon, we have a real treat for you."

Harry looked around. There was so much to take in. He looked left and saw Broadway shows being advertised on huge marques, he looked right and saw more traffic than he had ever seen before.

He finally asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"First, we're going to Central Park, then we're going to the Statue of Liberty, and finally we're going to a baseball game. It's a muggle sport where they use bats to hit balls and try to make it to a certain base. It's really cool. Dean told me all about it." Ron said.

Harry figured it out then. They were trying to tire him out so that he wouldn't try to sneak away and see Ginny.

"And we haven't told you the best part!" Seamus said. "We're staying here overnight so we can go to this awesome cafe that's only open for breakfast."

Harry's mouth gaped open. "We're what? Are you sure we'll be back in time to help set up for the wedding?"

"Shut your mouth Harry. You'll catch flies." George said. He was always the joker. "We're positive that we'll be back on time. My mom would hunt us down if we were late."

Harry knew that was true. They were almost to Central Park. There, Harry bought them all a drink. They didn't have butterbeer, but then, Harry reminded himself, he was in the muggle world. So, they all got some whiskey. It wasn't as warm and welcoming as butterbeer, but it would do for now.

The park was gorgeous. And huge! They even had a zoo! This had to be Harry's favorite part of the day. He laughed as he saw the Lion. It was nothing like the Hungarian Horntail that he encountered in his fourth year at Hogwarts. It practically seemed tame.

After the park, they went to the Statue of Liberty. It was gorgeous, they all had to admit it. They were able to climb all the way up into her crown. The view was spectacular! It wasn't close to the thrill of flying on a broomstick but they could see all the way to another state. Ron told them they heard another person said that it was called New Joysey.

They had some time to kill before the game, so they went into Time Square and did a bit of shopping for their girls. They had to all but use magic to get Arthur to get away from the Apple store. He was fascinated with all of the muggle electronics. The store carried mobile phones and Arthur found that amazing.

The game was pretty good. It was the Yankees v.s. the Red Sox. Dean told them they were arch rivals in the world of baseball. Harry was surprised he followed American teams, but then again, Dean was really into sports.

The Yankees won that game and then there were spectacular fireworks. Reds, blues, greens, and yellows lit up the sky. Harry was truly tired after this day. The friends went to the motel that they were staying at and fell asleep almost instantly. Harry's last thought was of Ginny. How was her bachelorette party?

The women all had their wine and were playing some bridal games. The first thing they did, was a how well do you know Harry and Ginny quiz. Ginny was glad to be able to ask the questions for this one.

She laughed as she read the first one. "How long did it take Harry and Ginny to finally fall in love?"

Angelina buzzed in first. "Seeing as I watched you two practically grow up playing quidditch, my guess is six years."

Ginny nodded. "That is absolutely correct. Next question, where was our first 'official' date."

There was a burst of laughter from Hermione. "I guess the Room of Requirement is out, huh? I'm gonna say Three Broomsticks."

Ginny nodded. "That is correct, ma'am! Final question. Where are we going on our honeymoon?"

Everybody in the room shouted, "Disney World!"

Ginny laughed and sat down in the "bridal chair". Hermione thrust a present in her lap. "Time for presents!" she declared. "Then we'll let the bride-to-be get some sleep. She has a big day tomorrow!"

Ginny looked outside. It was pitch black. It had to be at least 10 o'clock. Harry would be there in just about 12 hours. Ginny looked at the present in her lap. It was from everybody except Angelia and George. Ginny smiled, as she opened it. It was a Weasley clock. Ginny smiled and pulled her family into a hug.

Hermione handed Ginny the other present. It was from Angelina and George. She was scared to open it. She looked at her, very pregnant, sister-in-law. "Should I be scared?" she asked.

Angelina just shrugged. "Only if George switched the parcels on me."

Ginny took a deep breath and opened the present. It was a lovely bed room set. "Ang, it's gorgeous! Thank you!"

"You're welco-" Angelia couldn't finish.

"Ang?" Hermione asked. "What's wrong?"

"We gotta get to St. Mungo's. It's time to have a baby." Angelia said.

Molly got up right away. "Are you sure you want to go?" she asked. I have all the stuff here. And Audry is a certified birthing healer. We have baby things in the attic."

Angelina just nodded and said, "Hurry!"

Ginny ran to the bathroom and ran warm water. Hermione got towels. Molly went to get the birthing kit. Audry got Angelia into the bathtub.

Molly handed Audry gloves and then a potion. Audry handed Angelina the potion and then another. Fleur came into the bathroom holding a pile of baby blankets and clothes. "I already put zee bottles in zee kitchen. How're you dong Angelia?"

Angelina took a deep breath and said, "The baby's coming. Aud, I've gotta push."

In a matter of minutes, Fred Weasley was brought into the world. He had hair that matched his father's and facial features that matched his mother's. He was a beautiful baby.

Ginny snatched him up and wrapped him in a blanket while Audry and Molly got Angelia out of the the tub and into some clean clothes. Once she was settled on the couch, Ginny gave her Fred. "I'm going to owl the boys and tell them to come home straight away in the morning." she left the living room and found a quill and parchment.

_Boys,_

_Come back to the Burrow straight away un the morning. Angelia had her baby. He's a beautiful, healthy baby boy. He was born today at 9:54 weighing in at 7 ponds 8 ounces. Angelia did a home birth, so she's here. Aud helped her out. See you in the morning._

_~Ginny_

Ginny attached the letter to her owl's leg and sent her on her way. She hoped the owl could make it in time.

Harry woke up and saw an owl perched on the window outside the window. He saw that he was the first one awake so he grabbed the letter from his beak.

He read Ginny's handwriting over several times before he woke up George. "Go home! Your wife had her baby." Harry thrust the letter into his hands. George finished reading the letter then vanished on the spot.

Harry woke up the rest of the group and they got all their stuff together before they apparated back to the Burrow. Ron beat Harry to the door and kept him outside. "You should just start to set up the tent with Hagrid."

Before Harry could respond, Molly's voice came floating out of the house. "Harry can come in! Ginny's upstairs with Hermione getting ready!"

Harry smirked at Ron and went into the house. They found George and Angelia on the couch crooning over their baby boy. Harry asked them, "Can I hold him?" Angelia nodded and gave Harry the baby.

Holding the baby brought tears to his eyes. The weight of the life he was about to start crashed down on his shoulders. He couldn't wait to start his new life with Ginny.

The men went outside and started to set up the tent. Molly gave them all directions on how and where to set up the decorations. This was one time when they were all glad they could do magic. Molly had them do so much.

There were chairs to set up and decorations to hang. It was only when Molly called them that they finally were done. They had an hour to get ready. Harry jumped into the shower so that he wouldn't smell too bad.

It was only when he finally put his tux on, that he truly got excited. Ron was waiting for him in the kitchen. "Harry," he said. "I love my sister. If you hurt her in any way, you're gonna have all of us Weasley brothers to answer to."

Harry laughed. "I love your sister too. Don't worry. I will never hurt her. Ever." he was so sincere that Ron smiled at him.

"Let's go. It's time."

They walked out of the house and up to the altar.

Harry stood at his spot with Ron behind him. He could see Hermione and a few more of Ginny's friends lined up at the back of the aisle, but he couldn't see Ginny. When the music started to play, the girls walked slowly down the aisle. Hermione was Ginny's Maid of Honor so she walked down just before 'Here Comes the Bride' started to play.

When that song started to play, Harry had a huge smile on his face. When he saw his beautiful bride, his mouth dropped open. Her dress was absolutely marvelous! It had lace just around the neckline and it fit perfectly along her body until about her hips and then it exploded into a flood of tool with crystals and sparkles. Who knew that a ball gown would be Ginny's style? Harry could hardly believe that Molly had made it by hand and in such a short time.

When Ginny and Arthur reached the end of the aisle, Harry stuck out his hand and Arthur placed Ginny's hand into Harry's. He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and Harry a pat on the back before taking his seat next to a teary-eyed Molly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said the small wizard who seemed to say the sermon at all these kind of events. "We are gathered here today to witness Ginevera Molly Weasley marry Harry James Potter.

"They will be bonded together forever to continue on the family name of Potter. Which is a good thing because Harry has no other siblings and Ginny has enough brothers to continue on the family name for centuries to come." the people gathered laughed at this. It was one of those times when people were laughing because they knew how true it was.

"Ginny and Harry," the small wizard continued. "Please join your left hands." They did so and Harry could see tears well up in Ginny's eyes.

"Please repeat after me. Harry you first;

"I, Harry James Potter," "I, Harry James Potter."

"Take you, Ginevera Molly Weasley,"

"Take you, Ginevera Molly Weasley."

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife." Harry smiled as he called Ginny his wife for the first time.

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health."

"'Till death do we part."

"'Till death do we part." Harry continued to smile as the wizard turned to Ginny.

"Do you, Ginevera Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your husband?"

Ginny had tears sliding down her cheeks. "I do."

"Now, Ginny, it's your turn to repeat after me."

"I, Ginevera Molly Weasley," "I, Ginevera Molly Weasley."

"Take you, Harry James Potter,"

"Take you, Harry James Potter."

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband."

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health."

"'Till death do we part."

"'Till death do we part." Ginny's smile never left her face and Harry loved how beautiful it made her look.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevera Molly Weasley to be your wife?" Harry continued to smile because someone else had called Ginny his wife.

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, by the Ministry of Magic in England, I now pronounce you husband. You may now kiss the bride!"

Harry carefully cradled Ginny's face as he leaned in to kiss his wife as the crowed was cheering, rather loudly.

The couple turned to face their family and friends and they were whisked away so that the Weasley's could transform the tent into the party space. They were greeted first by a smiling George and Angelia, who was holding baby Fred.

"Congratulations you guys! I can finally call Harry my brother!" George said. "George, you know that you've always been like a brother to me. Ever since you rescued me from the Dursley's that summer!" George joined Harry in on his laughing.

They were almost shoved out of the way by the rest of the Weasley's who wanted to offer their congratulations before they went to set up the tent and decorations. Harry was surprised to see Hagrid there with Grawp. It had been a while since any of them had seen Grawp.

"Congratulations, 'Arry and Ginny. I can't believe you too are married! It seems like yesterday that you were just starting out at Hogwarts. Grawpie, can you say congratulations?"

Grawp smiled and said "Gratulations. Grawp proud you."

Harry smiled. "You're doing great with english, Grawp. You seem very confident! Keep up the good work. If you excuse us, we have to go see the ballroom tent. We'll see you soon!" He wrapped his hands around Ginny and led her to the tent.

When they stepped into the tent, their mouths dropped. There were lanterns with lightning bugs in them all over the top of the tent and the posts. Between each light, were bunches of roses and tulips that matched Ginny's dress perfectly. There were tables around the dance floor. Each chair had a bow that matched Harry's vest. It was a light peachy color and, if you looked real close, there were small pearls in the center of each bow.

On the far side of the tent, there was a huge table piled high with food. In the center of the table was the most amazing wedding cake Harry had ever seen. The icing matched Ginny's dress and the accents matched Harry's vest. The delicate sugar flowers matched the flowers that were hanging all around the tent. It was all so beautiful.

Harry and Ginny stepped out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Harry held Ginny close and Ginny laid her head on his chest. They danced until they heard the applause.

Harry's favorite part of the night was the bouquet and garter toss. Harry and Ginny planned to throw each directly into Ron and Hermione's hands. When the bouquet landed in Hermione's hands, she blushed deeply. Harry took the garter and flicked it into Ron's face.

Everybody had to laugh when Ron pulled the garter onto Hermione's leg. He slid it delicately onto her ankle then shoved it up the rest of her leg. Harry couldn't help it, he wolf-whistled. But he wasn't the only one. It seemed like a lot of other people had the same idea.

All too soon, the night was over. Hermione swept Ginny away and forced her to change into a 'going away' attire. Harry was holding their luggage. They were heading to a hotel before their flight at noon the next day. Ginny came out of the house and Harry took her hand before the shower of rice started. They raced to the car that Ron had prepared. The back of the car said 'Just Married' and there were cans tied to the back.

They ducked in and waved one last time to their families before they took off. Harry took Ginny's hand and held it tightly. She was his, forever.


	8. The Honeymoon

Chapter 7

The Honeymoon

Harry and Ginny walked into the hotel hand in hand. Ginny's beautiful face always brightened Harry's day, but now, it was full of worry. He looked down at her. "We can wait if you're nervous. It's all up to you."

Ginny smiled. "I swore that I would show you how much I love you. I'm sticking to that plan."

When they got to the hotel room, Harry swept Ginny up into her arms and smiled at her. "Thresholds are in my job description."

They went into the hotel room and locked themselves away from the world for the night.

They woke up early the next day. Ginny threw on one of Harry's shirts and it was huge on her, but she needed to put on something so she could grab the towels that someone from the cleaning staff left outside.

She went back inside the room and sat on the bed next to Harry. She smiled up at her husband. "Hello there, Mr. Potter. How are you this morning?"

"I'm well, Mrs. Potter. How are you? Are you ready to get to Disney World?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course I'm ready to go to Disney World. I wouldn't go there with anybody else."

Harry smiled at her. "C'mon, we gotta be at the airport in an hour. Do you wanna get in the shower?"

Ginny smiled. "I don't think you'd like how I smell after sweating."

Harry smiled back at her. "You go first. I'm gonna get some breakfast and bring it up here. Do you want anything specific."

"Bacon!" Ginny called from the bathroom. "And strawberry jam on pancakes!"

"Sounds good. I'll be right back." Harry slipped out the door and down to the lobby where they had a breakfast buffet.

A kind looking worker came up to him. "May I help you with anything, sir."

Harry smiled at him. "Nope, I'm just getting some breakfast for me and my wife. Do you by any chance have strawberry jam?"

"Yes, sir. It's over by the forks and spoons."

"Thank you." Harry said. "Here's a little something for your troubles." Harry handed him a pound.

The young lad smiled at him. "Thank you, sir."

Harry nodded in acknowledgment and went to grab the jam and went back up to the room.

When he got up there, Ginny was just coming out of the shower. "You look gorgeous, as always." he told her.

Ginny smiled. "No, I'm hideous." she said. "I don't have any make-up on and I just got out of the shower. My hairs a mess. The only thing that might be good about this is that I smell good."

Harry smiled. "You're always beautiful to me, love. That's why I married you."

Ginny threw a pillow at him. Before they knew it, they were having a very childish pillow fight. It only ended when Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist and he kissed her.

Harry laughed. "I suppose we should head off to the airport, now. Shouldn't we?"

Ginny sighed. "I suppose so. Maybe, though, we could get a later flight?"

"This was the latest they had." Harry told her. "And we can't apparate because it's too long of a journey."

Ginny sighed. "I suppose you're right. I really do want to go to Disney World. I've never been to America."

Harry grabbed her hand. "Me either." he told her. "It's the first of many firsts we shall share as a married couple."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled at her. "I love you too, Mrs. Potter." They shared a passionate kiss.

The plane ride was long, but Harry and Ginny never stopped holding hands. They occasionally shared a kiss, but only when nobody else was looking. They finally arrived at Disney after all of the parks were closed for the night.

Harry and Ginny stayed in a beautiful room. It seemed as if they stepped foot into a rainforest. The walls were covered in wall paper that looked like stalks of bamboo and the ceiling was like the canopy of trees. The floor was as soft as grass and, if you looked really close, you could see faint designs of animals hidden all around the room.

Harry wanted to take a shower before he and Ginny got some sleep. When he finished his shower, he slipped into a pair of boxers that had snitches and broomsticks all around them.

He walked into the room and Ginny was already in bed. She smiled at him and said, "Take those off and come over here."

They spent the next day in one of the parks, Magic Kingdom. It really was a lot of fun. They were like kids again. Harry's favorite ride was the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, Ginny loved It's a Small World, and they both agreed that the Indiana Jones show was the best.

It was a great time of year to go because all of the kids were still in school. There was hardly any lines and the longest they had to wait was twenty minutes.

They were exhausted when the day was over. They fell asleep as soon as they were in bed.

They next day, the spent the entire day at Animal Kingdom. Ginny loved the animals and Harry loved to make her happy.

The rest of their time there, they had a lot of fun walking around the parks and they had so much fun that its impossible to describe it here.

The last day was the saddest of their entire trip. They couldn't go into any parks so they wouldn't miss their plane so they headed to Downtown Disney to do some shopping for their friends and family.

They boarded the plane and took one last glimpse of Disney.


	9. Ron's Gift to Hermione

Chapter 8

Ron's Gift to Hermione

Harry was looking for the perfect house for Ginny and him to live in. He knew that Ginny wanted a lot of children and he wanted to get a house to accommodate that, but for now, they stayed at Grimmuland Place.

Harry was dreading going back to work the next day. It would be the first time that he wouldn't see Ginny all day for two weeks. They enjoyed each other's company that night before either of them went back to work. Ginny made a pasta dish that was too Italian for Harry to remember the name. Ginny put it out onto the table and lit two tall, pure white candles.

Harry always loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking, but he had no idea that Ginny could cook. The pasta was delicious and the garlic bread was to die for. It was great for them to spend this time together before they both went back to work.

The next morning, Harry got dressed and kissed his wife before he went off to work. He floo'd directly into his office so he wouldn't have to talk to everybody. When he got into his office, he saw a mountain of papers in his IN box. He wondered what could have possibly happened in the short time that he was away.

Just as he was taking the first paper off the pile, Ron came bursting into the

office. "Oh, good. You're back!" Ron looked as pale as a ghost.

"Ron, what happened? Why do I have so much paperwork?" Harry was concerned.

Ron smiled. "Nothing happened. That's two weeks worth of reports and such."

Harry groaned.

"Anyway, mate." Ron said. "I have the perfect wedding present for Hermione. We're getting married Saturday, next." Ron was frantic. "So, I need to start ASAP."

"What could you possibly have planned?" Harry asked. He was sort of scared.

Ron smiled. "Well, you know how Hermione planned to go get her parents after the war? But we didn't have time? I want to go to Australia and get her parents."

Harry smiled. "That's a great idea, mate. Hermione will really love that."

"How am I supposed to find people who have no idea who they are for real, though? Hermione said they think they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins. But she has no idea where in Australia they are. It's been three years. She misses them so much."

Harry nodded. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Kingsley about contacting the Minister of Magic over there. He should be able to help us get a better proximity on them."

Ron's face lit up. "You're the best, mate."

"I know," Harry said. "Now, I have a mountain of paperwork to get through here. Please excuse me, if you don't mind."

Ron left the office with a smile on his face and Harry got to work on the mountain of paperwork that was on his desk.

It seemed as if there was nothing wrong in the world for once. Bellatrix was gone for good and so was Voldemort. Harry was happy to see that there was an update from Neville on his parents. He called Ron and Hermione in around lunchtime so they could read it together.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

I wanted to send this to thank you all so much for helping restore my parents. They are doing quite well actually.

Mum wants to get back to the Ministry as soon as she can. Dad is interested in hearing all about the Wizarding War and how you defeated You-Know-Who. He really wants to meet you all.

They are so proud of me for doing all that I did in the war. It's nice to see them "normally" again. I love being able to converse with them and telling them all about my life and my friends. I guess you'll meet them at Ron and Hermione's wedding. They really can't wait for that. They want to see their old friends and meet my friends.

See you all soon! And thanks again!

~Neville

"That's so nice!" Hermione said. "I can't wait to meet his parents. They seem like really nice people."

Harry smiled. "They really do. Can you run down and grab me some lunch? I have a lot to do today and I don't really want to take it home with me. I don't think Ginny will think very fondly of me if I do that."

Hermione nodded. "Anything specific?"

Harry shook his head. "Just tell them to write me an IOU." When Ron and Hermione left, Harry started a letter to both Neville and the Minister of Magic in Australia.

**Neville-**

** We're so glad to hear about your parents! We absolutely cannot wait to meet them at the wedding. If your dad or mum wants to come back to the department, I know the head. I can put a good word in for you. **

** I'm really busy at the present time because I just got back to work after my honeymoon today. We really did have a lot of fun. See you soon!**

**Harry Potter- Head of the Aurror Department**

**Ronald Weasley- Assistant Head of the Aurror Department**

**Hermione Granger- Magical Law Enforcement Squad.**

**To the Minister of Magic in Australia,**

** Hello sir. My name is Harry Potter. I work along side Ronald Weasley (my assistant head) and Hermione Granger (part of our Magical Law Enforcement Squad). I am the head of the Aurror Department at the Ministry of Magic here in London, England. I do believe that you know our Minister, Kingsley Shakelbolt. If I could just ask of you to read my letter, it would be greatly appreciated. **

** I have a huge favor to ask of you. My two best friends, Ron and Hermione, are getting married and the groom-to-be wants to give his bride the best wedding present he possibly can. He would like to have his fiancée's parent's to be there for the wedding. I'm not even sure if this is possible or not because they are getting married one week from Saturday.**

** I don't know how much you know of the war we faced, seeing how a lot of it stayed here in England. But I'm sure that you have heard of Voldemort. Here is what I ask of you:**

** When we were at war with Voldemort this second time, one of my best friends, Hermione, modified her parent's memories so they would be safe from Voldemort. They are two muggles who think they are called Wendell and Monica Wilkins. They are really called Robert and Jean Granger. They were dentists but I do believe they think they are school teachers, but I am not fully positive on that. The only thing that we know of their location is that they are in Australia. **

** I know that they are very brilliant people because I grew up close friends with their daughter. I don't know how much of their 'past life' they remember or if Hermione's spell was that strong. **

** I know this is somewhat short notice, as they are getting married a week from this Saturday, but they are my best friends and I want to help them in any way that I can. **

**I have just gotten back from my own wedding and honeymoon, otherwise I would have contacted you sooner. **

** If you know any possible way of us finding them before the wedding, please let me know. If you do know how we can locate them, I will probably send the groom because it would be meaningful to him. I must warn you in advance though, he is a bit of a hot head. Of course, if we cannot locate them before the wedding, I will look for them while the two are away on their honeymoon.**

** Please send your answer and/or information as soon as possible so we can make plans over here. We usually need two to three days of planning before we leave on a 'mission' like this. **

** If this search would cost you money, we are willing to pay for what is needed. Also, please let me know how many people you would need from over here to help complete this. We have over ten available aurrors at all times, unless of course we are at war; which we are not. **

** Thank you for taking time to read my letter and also, thank you in advance for all of your help. **

** Most Sincerely,**

**Mr. Harry James Potter- Head of the Aurror Department; Ministry of Magic, London**

Harry thought his letters sounded professional. He called for an owl and attached the two letters to it's leg.

Just then, Ron walked into the office. "Have you thought about my wedding gift for Hermione?"

"Yea," Harry said. "I just sent an owl off to the Minister over there in Australia. He should be writing back anytime soon. I gave him the date and everything."

A smile crept onto Ron's face. "Thanks, mate. This means a lot to me and it will be awesome to surprise Hermione with this."

It took about a week but, eventually, there was only a single piece of parchment in Harry's IN box. The Minister in Australia's reply. Harry eagerly ripped open the envelope.

Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley,

We have located the people who think of themselves as Wendell and Monica Wilkins. As long as you send someone to retrieve them and preform the counter-curse on them, we will let you bring them back to your homeland.

Thank you for contacting us,

Sincerely,

Mr, Aurthor M. Klien, Minister of Magic, Australia

When Ron came into work that morning, Harry handed him the Minister's reply. A grin spread across his face. "He's actually going to let me go get them? For real?"

Harry nodded. "For real. I think we should start planning today. We need to get this done so that we can get them back in time for the wedding. Don't you have off starting on Thursday? We need to go tomorrow."

Ron nodded. "Okay, let's get to it. Are you going to come with me tomorrow? Or shall I go by myself?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. Let's plan everything first. Then we'll talk."

Harry and Ron spent most of the day planning. After Harry had finished his paperwork for the day, they went into one of the smaller conference rooms to plan. Ron was the first to voice his idea.

"I've been thinking about this for a while and I think I have everything worked out." He pulled out a piece of parchment and Harry saw his untidy scrawl all over it. "I think," Ron continued. "That we should apparate there. It will be easier and faster than flying or taking a Portkey. Then, once there, we talk to the minister so we can get their locations. Once we know their locations, we go there and preform the counter-charm on them. Then, we come back, using a Portkey of course, and then we have them stay at the Leaky Cauldron until the wedding."

Harry nodded his approval. "That's a great idea, Ron. But I think they should stay at our house until the wedding."

Ron thought about that for a minute. "That would be good, Harry. But, Hermione and I are always at your house. If we come over last minute, there would be nowhere to hide them."

Harry had to agree with that one. "Okay then. What about the day of the wedding. How will they get there? How will you surprise Hermione?"

Ron's cheeks turned a little red in embarrassment. "I was thinking about that too. Maybe, my best man could go get them. Then, we'll give them a seat in the front row. My dad has agreed to walk her down the aisle so, when she sees them for the first time, it will be an absolute shock."

"You really have thought about everything, haven't you?" Harry asked him.

Ron nodded.

"Okay, now, I think you should be able to retrieve them on your own. I don't really want to leave Ginny at the moment. But, if you really want me to go with you, I will."

Ron thought about this for a moment. "I sort of want you to come, Harry. It will be like my bachelor party!"

Harry burst out laughing at this. "Okay, we could do that. I'll talk to Ginny tonight _and_ I'll talk to Hermione at lunch. Don't you say a word to her about it because you'll wind up telling her."

Ron shrugged. "You know me so well. What time should we leave tomorrow?"

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment that showed available apparation times. The earliest was at quarter to seven. "There's an apparation slot open at quarter to seven tomorrow. We can leave then so we're back at a suitable time."

Ron hesitated, but agreed with Harry. "Okay, I think I can manage to be here by then."

"Good." Harry said. "Let me go reserve our slots and then I'll go talk to Hermione."

Harry made his way down to the atrium. It had been three years that he worked here, and he still got stared at as he walked down the hallway. It was mostly from people he didn't see on a daily basis or newer workers. Harry had grown used to it though. Suddenly, a familiar face came into his view.

"Hyia, Harry." Harry realized it was Dennis Creevey. A fellow Griffindor. He must be fresh out of school, he looked about seventeen. "Hi, Dennis. I'd love to stay and chat but I'm rather busy at the moment. Maybe some other time."

Dennis smiled. "I hope there will be a lot of other times. I passed my N.E.W.T.S. and I'm eligible to become an auror. I start training in just a few hours.:

Harry smiled at Dennis. "That's great! I really must be going. I'll talk to you soon."

Harry heard Dennis call after him, "Bye, Harry."

Harry was chuckling to himself as he continued his way to the security desk. It never ceased to amaze him that the same guard worked there as when he was fifteen and had to come in for his misuse of underage magic hearing. Today though, he was rather busy.

When Harry got up to the desk, the guard said, "Present your... oh! What can I do for you, Mr. Potter."

"Hey there, Charlie. I just need to reserve an apparation slot for Ron and I tomorrow morning. I saw that the six forty-five slot was open. Can we take that one?"

Charlie looked down at a piece of parchment. "I can do that, Mr. Potter. Just let me write you a ticket and I'll let you be on your way."

Harry smiled at him. "Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie nodded. He handed Harry a ticket that said, "Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter to apparate at 6:45am on Wednesday morning."

Harry told Charlie to have a great day and made his way back upstairs to the Magical-Law Enforcement sector of the Ministry. Once there, he found Hermione. He led her to the same conference room that he and Ron had recently planned in.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Harry told her in return. "I just wanted to talk to you about my and Ron's latest mission. It's short, only one day. But we do have to do it tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows. "Tomorrow? As in, two days before my wedding, tomorrow?"

Harry nodded, afraid at what one of his best friends was going to do to him. "It's a one day thing. We'll be back by midnight. I promise."

Hermione glared at him. "And why couldn't Ron tell me this?"

There it was, the question that was going to make or break him. He was careful to avoid her big, brown eyes. "Because he couldn't afford for you to be angry with him two days before your big day. When I go home, I have to tell Ginny. I should be the one whose scared."

Hermione laughed. Ginny had inherited a fiery temper that came with red hair and pale skin. "Yea, Harry. I'll come over tonight to make sure that you're still alive." They both laughed.

"I've gotta get back to work." Harry told her. "I'll talk to you later."

But Harry didn't go back to work. Harry went to the break room. Hidden is his robes, he had a list of all of the people that had died in the war against Voldemort. Kingsley had given him the job of setting up a memorial service for them all. He couldn't believe that three years had passed already.

Harry sat in the break room going over the list of names. Certain names jumped out at him like _Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Remus Lupin _and _Fred Weasley._ A lot of names though, were not familiar to Harry. After some names, there was a little astric (*). Upon closer examination, there was one next to a lot of names. More than half. Harry racked his brains at what it could be. When he got to the end of the list there was a key. It said:

*-Muggle; deceased

**-Order of the Phoenix; deceased

***-Professor/Student of Hogwarts; deceased

Tears suddenly gathered in Harry's eyes. Suddenly, the door opened and Ginny appeared. "I came to bring you lunch." she told him. "What's wrong?" The tears had spilled over.

Harry wiped the tears away and showed Ginny the list. "Kingsley wants me to organize a memorial service for everybody. I'm not quite sure on how to do that, but we'll see. I'm sure I'll think of something."

Ginny smiled. "Harry, I love you so much. I ran into Ron on the way up here. He told me that you two are going to Australia for the day tomorrow." Harry looked sheepish. "It's okay. As long as you promise to bring me back a souvenir!"

Harry burst out laughing. "Of course I'll bring you back a souvenir! Maybe one of those T-Shirts that says, 'My husband went to Australia and all he brought back was this lousy T-Shirt'."

Now it was Ginny's turn to laugh. "And that is one of the many reasons that I love you. You have a great sense of humor."

Harry smiled and got up to give his wife a kiss. "I promise that I will be home before midnight tomorrow. You don't have to wait up for me unless you want to. I will be safe. We're just going to pick up Hermione's parents. _And_ we're going with their Ministry. I promise you, I will be fine. I mean, _we_ will be fine."

Ginny stretched up on her toes to give her husband a kiss. "I love you." She told him. "Forever and always."

"And I love you too." Harry told her. "Forever and always."

They shared one last kiss before Ginny had to leave for Quidditch practice.

Once Ginny left, Harry continued to read over the list of names. There was extra space at the bottom, so Harry added a note to remind himself to mention Snape's name. Once he learned about what Snape had done for him and Dumbledore, he couldn't not mention him.

The rest of the day went by in a haze. Ron had said that everything was in place for the trip and Hermione said that she was going to take off earlier than usual because she wasn't feeling the greatest. Harry continued to work on the memorial. Harry was glad to leave work that day.

Hermione took off from work early that day. She wasn't really feeling the greatest. On her way home, she picked up a box at a muggle drug store. It wasn't anything special, it just held the key to her future.

Once home, Hermione shut herself in the little bathroom off the master bedroom. She and Ron were ready to move in together as soon as they got back from their honeymoon.

It was the longest three minutes of her life. As soon as the three minutes were up, she took the thin plastic stick into the bedroom and sat down at the edge. She stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. It indicated a positive pregnancy.

She was in so much shock that she didn't even hear Ron come in. "Hermione?" he asked her timidly. "What's wrong, love?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She just handed him the test. Ron's eyes widened. "Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked her.

Hermione just nodded. She was in too much of a shock to say anything.

"Do you know what this means?" Ron asked her. "We're going to have a baby!" Ron said without letting her answer his question. He suddenly saw the fear in her eyes. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

All of a sudden, she started to cry. "I-I j-just wish th-that my-my m-m-mom was he-here."

Ron wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, shh." he said, trying to soothe her. "Don't worry about that. We... we can talk to my mom if you need to. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione looked up at her fiancée. "Ron, you know that I love your mom. It's just, I miss my mom so much. I was going to go to Australia after the war and all, but there just wasn't enough time. I went back to Hogwarts and then I was accepted at the Ministry of Magic."

Ron looked down at his soon-to-be wife. "I know, love. Everything will be okay. I promise." and with that, he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
